Digimon: Generation 5
by Mokuseino Tenka
Summary: This story is created with the knowledge of seasons 1 thru 4 of Digimon in the same timeline. A fifth generation is brought about to save the digital world with help from the past.
1. Chapter 1

The skies were blue, the wind was gentle. It was just another day in the Digital World. On this day, Inochino Seidaku was lounging in her cave home, basking in a beam of light that managed to get into the entrance. Nearby, the sounds of a chisel at work echoed. Seidaku's digital monster, or digimon, partner was busy chiseling the image of a small child into the stone wall. The child was a girl named Suzi, someone both human and digimon once knew. "What do you think?" the digimon asked, turning to the teenage girl. Seidaku craned her neck and could barely see it. She sat up and then stood up. She walked over and stood beside the white digimon with rainbow details. The digimon resembled a rabbit, of sorts, and was standing on a wooden step-ladder.

The girl looked over the image and smiled. "Cherubimon would be proud," she said. "Good work, Evelomon." Evelomon beamed like the ray of sunlight and hopped down, dropping the chisel and toolbelt. "So, we'll begin the fourth digidestined next week?"

"Sounds good!" Evelomon said, jumping onto Seidaku's chair. "I deserve a break."

"You did good on Lopmon, too," Seidaku added, blowing away dust that was in the cracks. Next to the girl was a digimon with three horns on its head and ears that went slighly past its feet. This digimon, too, resembled a rabbit. "Again, Cherubimon would be proud."

"It was easy," Evelomon said. "After doing Terriermon, Lopmon was no problem at all!" Seidaku looked next to Suzi to see a tall boy. He was Henry, Suzi's brother. Next to him was a digimon that was exactly like Lopmon, save for the absence of two horns on his head. That was Terriermon.

Seidaku absent-mindedly traced the lines of Henry's picture. "I miss them," she said. Evelomon looked over at Seidaku in shock. The black-haired girl rarely spoke of the past digidestined, and when she did she never made any mention of missing them. "I miss the digimon, too," she said, looking at Lopmon and Terriermon. The two saw plenty of digimon all of the time, but rarely did they actually meet the digimon that had been the partners of the digidestined. They would meet many Terriermons and Agumons and Hawkmons all of the time, but they hadn't seen the digidestined digimon in a long time. They had seen Gatomon, Patamon, and Lopmon in the more recent years, but they were in their angelic forms of Ophanimon, Seraphimon, and Cherubimon, respectively. They were more like acquaintences anymore.

Seidaku sighed and picked up the belt and chisel. She then headed further into the cave to put them away. Evelomon fell asleep in the sunbeam.

Later that afternoon, Seidaku left the inner cave to check on Evelomon. She found that the sun was gone and replaced by dark clouds and heavy winds. Then, as if on cue, a bright streak of lightning lit the dark skies. Moments later, thunder sounded loudly. It boomed so loudly that Evelomon jumped out of her sleep and landed on the floor headfirst. As she righted herself, rain began pouring. "So much for our sunny afternoon," Seidaku said, pulling the chair of of reach of the ricocheting rain.

"Yeah, oh well," Evelomon said with a stretch. "We always have tomorrow." Seidaku nodded and headed back into the depths of the cave. She had barely closed the makeshift door when Evelomon's ears perked up. "Hold on," she said. "I hear something!" She pushed the door aside and looked to the entrance of the cave further down. It was dark and neither saw nothing. That is, until lightning streaked across the sky again. Both saw three distinct figures at the entrance. The two hurried to the figures, Seidaku carrying a lamp. When the light from the lamp was cast on the three figures, Seidaku and Evelomon gasped. In the entrance of their humble cave was Gatomon, Angemon, and Turuiemon, the champion forms of the three digital world angels. Angemon was on one knee. Turuiemon stood beside him, stopping the weary angel from falling over. On Angemon's other side was Gatomon, who was holding Angemon's arm. Seidaku and Evelomon waisted no time helping the angel into their home.

As soon as Seidaku closed and locked the makeshift door, she heard the unmistakable sound of a digimon de-evolving. Where Angemon had been now was Patamon, who seemed to be breathing much easier than he had been moments before. "What happened to you guys?" Evelomon asked as she offered water to the three. Gatomon gladly took a glass and took a drink as Turuiemon took another and helped Patamon get a drink.

"We were attacked, what else?" Turuiemon said. "We were minding our own business, observing Primary Village when someone attacked us from above and behind. The attack was so powerful, we de-evolved. Naturally, I fell into the village as these two tried to hold their own. We didn't recognize the digimon that attacked us. I tried to help, but I could only do so much from the ground."

"I took a bad hit to the head," Gatomon continued as Turuiemon took a drink. "I hit the ground and de-evolved. Turuiemon was hit and de-evolved, and then MagnaAngemon took a particularly nasty hit and de-evolved. He picked the two of us up and got the heck out of there."

"You guys were de-evloved with one hit?" Seidaku asked. The three nodded. Seidaku whistled and finished preparing a warm bowl of water to clean up Patamon. She sat beside him and gently cleaning his cuts.

"I can see why you came here," Evelomon said. "We're so close to Primary Village."

"We actually went to our palace, first," Patamon said. "We were ambushed there, and I took a lot of heavy hits."

"We didn't know where else to go after that," Turuiemon said. "So, we just came here."

"We'll take care of you," Seidaku said.

"Yeah!" Evelomon said. Her cheery demeanor disappeared when the whole cave began shaking. "What-?" Turuiemon put her paw over Evelomon's mouth.

"It's them!" Patamon whispered fearfully. Seidaku was already up. In her hand was her second-generation digivice. Evelomon dislocated herself from Turuiemon and shooed her and the other two further into the cave. The make-shift door and wall shattered.

"Evelomon, armor digivolve!" Seidaku shouted. Evelomon began glowing in unison with Seidaku's digivice and handheld. The digiarmor of Purity appeared on its screen.

"Evelomon armor digivolve to Numesamon!" Evelomon shouted. Then the glowing disappeared. In Evelomon's place stood Numesamon, a metallic rabbit slightly taller than Seidaku on all fours. "Falling Star!" Numesamon shouted. From the silver star on her forehead shot a similar silver star with a long glittering tail. The attack literally bounced off of one of the bear-like intruders. "WHAT!" Numesamon shouted in surprise.

"Seidaku, Numesamon!" shouted a small, shrill voice. "Come on!" Seidaku and Numesamon turned and ran to the back of the cave. Along the way, Numesamon pushed Seidaku just right that she slid onto Numesamon's back. Seidaku held onto Numesamon's longer-than-normal ears as they came upon a glowing portal. Conomon, SnowBotamon, and Poyomon stood in front of it, looking anxious. "Let's go!" SnowBotamon shouted as the three jumped onto Numesamon's back with Seidaku's help. The group disappeared into the portal. Before it closed, a large fireball found its way in.

The afternoon air was cool and crisp in the central park of Tokyo. Because of the warning of large storms, the park was fairly empty, save for three middle school kids in the top house of the jungle gym. One of them was Waheino Anchuu. He was reclined against the wall of the structure, his hat pulled over his eyes and his earphones stuck fast in his ears. Across from him was his sister, Waheino Shinai. Shinai was two years younger that Anchuu but still required Anchuu's escorting after school. Today, Shinai was playing a little-known game with her would-be boyfriend, Shouhei Kanki. The game was called the Digital Monsters Battle Card Game. Kanki had inherited the game and a whole lot of cards from some relative of his that passed on years before. The game required card readers, and Kanki had two, so he and Shinai often played the game. Anchuu thought it was interesting, but never bothered much with it. He could find little information about the strange game anywhere he looked.

As Anchuu listened to the last half of a song, his foot was shaken. He lifted his hat to see Shinai waving at him. Kanki was behind her, putting the items in his bag. Anchuu shut off his music and pulled the ear phones out. "So, who won?" he asked, really not caring.

"I finally did!" Shinai said. "Isn't that awsome?"

"Yeah, sure," Anchuu said as he began to climb down the ladder. "We had better hurry home. Looks like the bad weather's coming in!"

"I agree with that," Kanki said as he followed. Shinai followed after and the three set out across the park. As they crossed the swing area, a bright light appeared just a little bit ahead of them. They stopped and were about to turn around when a large, metallic rabbit fell from it. It landed on all fours and looked to be having some things on its back. It promptly bucked the things off. They landed in a nearby sandbox just as a bright red ball of fire appeared from the light. It struck the metallic rabbit and sent it rolling along the ground. As it began to glow, someone shouted something that sounded like, "New-mess-uh-mon." Anchuu and Kanki watched as a figure left the sand box and ran to the glow. It disappeared as the figure got there. They looked at each other and looked for Shinai, but she was already at the sandbox. The automatic park lights came on, lighting up the park. They looked and saw a girl where the large metallic rabbit had been. Without thinking, they ran over to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Anchuu shouted. The girl looked up at him and Kanki as she wrapped her arms around her front. In them seemed to be several small stuffed animals. Except, as Kanki noticed, they were blinking.

"Whoa, are those digimon?" he asked.

Two bear-like Digimon with dark blue capes left the now-ransacked cave in an angry huff. "Nothing!" the black one said. "How did they get out of there?"

"I don't know," the brown and white one said. "Did they get by us?"

"No they did not!" the black one said. The two bears reached the ledge and leapt from it as a pair of wings appeared from under the capes on their back. They flew off of the ledge but were promptly stopped by a large purple cloud that materialized in front of them. "Master Soritamon!" the two digimon shouted in surprise. They dropped to a nearby ledge and bowed.

The purple cloud hovered down to just in front of their faces. The two digimon shuddered in fear. "Master Soritamon, we-"

"Silence." The two digimon quieted. "You did not capture the girl."

"She escaped!" the brown and white bear cried. "The angels-"

"The three guardians helped them," Soritamon interrupted. "I know. They opened a portal and escaped through it. I could feel them."

"Master, what do we do?" the black digimon asked.

"Follow them in good time, Kodimon" Soritamon said. "Give them time to get comfortable, to drop their guard. Then you shall follow them."

"Where are they?" Kodimon asked.

As the cloud faded, Soritamon said, "They are in the world of humans."

Outside, the rain pounded down, soaking the streets and buildings. In Hanya Cafe, Anchuu and Shinai sat with the girl named Seidaku. They were seated in a booth, and sitting on the inside part were four baby-level digimon. Poyomon was wrapped in Shinai's scarf while Sinimon snoozed in Seidaku's. Conomon and SnowBotamon were nibbling at a pastry. Anchuu and Shinai didn't look at the four digimon, as Kanki had called them. Rather, Shinai kept herself occupied by folding her paper napkin into a swan and then back. Anchuu had resorted to staring at Seidaku, trying to figure out who this girl was and where she was from. The girl had only told them her name.

"Seidaku!" Conomon whispered, looking up at Seidaku. She looked down at the little digimon. "I'm thirsty!"

"Refreshment is here!" Kanki said, as though he had been cued. He had four coffee cups and saucers balanced expertly on his arms. Shinai and Anchuu promtply took their's. Kakni set one in front of Siedaku and then sat beside her. He glanced other at the four digimon, still not believing that four real-life digimon were in his presence, in his parent's cafe.

Seidaku muttered a small thank you and took the saucer. She carefully poured the brown liquid, hot chocolate by the smell of it, into the saucer and sat it on the seat in between Conomon and SnowBotamon.

"Be careful," she said, "It's hot." She turned back to the three kids who had helped her. Shinai was still focused on her napkin, Anchuu currently had his attention on stirring sugar into his drink, which seemed to be coffee, and Kakni was smiling at Seidaku. "Thank you for helping us," she said, inclining her head slightly.

"Hey, no problem," Kanki said. "So, digimon are real?" Seidaku only nodded. "Whoa, so these aren't a bunch of codswallop." He pulled out the card readers and game cards from his bag. "These were handed down to me from someone somewhere in my family. I think my, like, Great-Great Grandma Rika or something, I don't know. Some distant family I've never heard of."

"Rika?" Seidaku asked, looking at the items. She knew the items well. She reached into her own bag and pulled out her black and white D-Arc, showing it to Kanki.

"You have one, too?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, "And it is no mere card reader. These are digivices. More specifically, they are D-Arc digivices, the third generation of them. The all-blue one belonged to a boy named Ryo. The blue and white one belonged to a girl named Rika. I knew them, a long time ago."

"How?" Shinai asked. "These are really old, from a long time ago, from his great-great grandmother or somethin. How could you know someone that old who has already passed on?"

Seidaku smiled. "I'm older than I look. I look like a teenager, but I'm well over, oh, a hundred years?" she looked down at SnowBotamon and Conomon. "How many would you say? In real-world years, mind you."

"I'd say over a hundred," SnowBotamon said. "None of the generations have overlapped at all, save for the first two."

"How can you be over a hundred and not look a day over fourteen?" Anchuu asked, his voice heavy with distrust and sarcasm.

"Time in the digital world moves faster than the real world, but humans age slower in the digital world than in the real world," Seidaku said simply. "Plus, I had a time where I aged backward."

"Digital world?" Shinai repeated.

"It's where digimon come from, right?" Kanki asked. Seidaku nodded.

"Okay, let's say we believe you, which I for one don't," Anchuu said. "Why did you come where with these digimon?"

"We had to run," Seidaku explained. "We were attacked while Sinimon and I were taking care of the other three. They had been previously hurt by the same ones who attacked us." She looked down at the digimon. All four were awake now, and finishing off the pastry and hot chocolate. "I'd say we have a new threat to the digital world." The four looked up and nodded.

"I think we'll need a new generation of digidestined," SnowBotamon said. Conomon and Poyomon agreed, but Seidaku and Sinimon shook their heads.

"I'm tired of having them in danger," Seidaku said. "Every generation, they are put through unnecessary risks! I don't want to risk anymore lives. We almost lost Kouichi, Jeri, Ken, Kari, T.K... I could name more!"

"We can't do it on our own," Conomon said. "We need partners to get us back on our feet. You two can't possible take on those beasts all by yourselves. You saw what they did."

"I can help!" Kanki said. "I have two digivices!"

"Not just any digimon can be your partner," Seidaku said. "You have to be digidestined, to be destined to be partners. And, that's if you are destined at all."

"Do all digivices look like these?" Shinai asked.

Seidaku shook her head. "No," she said. "There have been four generations thus far." She pulled out her other three digivices.

"We have ones like that!" Shinai said excitedly, pointing to Seidaku's black and white second generation digivice. "We both have one! Mine is, um, white with dark red stuff, like your black ones. Anchuu's is all black, though."

"Ken and Yolei," Seidaku said quietly. "Ken's was all black while Yolei's was white with red details." Seidaku leaned back in thought. She was about to speak when Conomon jumped on her lap and pushed herself up with her tail so she looked over the table.

"Maybe the next generation is in the descendents," she said. "If the descendents have digivices, maybe they would work in this time and they could find partners."

"Maybe, maybe not," SnowBotamon said. "I took away the digivices of the fourth generation after they returned to the real world. Besides, how would we find them and how would we know that they are digidestined?"

"It's in their blood," Seidaku said. "We need to search family trees."

"We can help you with that!" Shinai said. "We have access!"

"You're sure they'll be all right with your friend?" Seidaku asked as she sat on Shinai's bed. Shinai brought Seidaku home to spend the night. Kanki volunteered to take care of the digimon, and the digimon hadn't objected. Seidaku, though, still worried.

"They'll be fine," Shinai said as she sat at her computer. "Kanki is a good person. He'll take care of them and he'll bring them to school tomorrow, safe and sound. Here we are." Shinai rolled to the side and offered Seidaku a look. "It's a neato thing. I can look into it whenever I want. I mainly use it for history reports, though. Just type in who you want to find."

"Might I ask how you can get into something like this?" Seidaku said, typing up a name. "Wouldn't something like this be confidential?"

"Our mom works for the united government." Shinai and Seiduka looked at Anchuu, who stood in the doorway. "The united government is a separate government from the individual governments of different countries. It branches through all countries to manage certain things and what-not."

Seidaku nodded, not having a clue what Anchuu was talking about, and finished typing in Tai Kamiya. The result was a family in California. "Looks like the whole family ended up as sport stars," she said with an amused smile. "A chip off the old block, I guess."

Anchuu dropped himself onto Shinai's bed as Seidaku typing in another name. "Sora," Shinai said, "That's a pretty name."

"She was pretty," Seidaku said. "Looks like she and Matt stayed together a while." She looked down the tree to the most recent name. "Shinzen?"

"She's in my class," Anchuu said, sitting up. "Banpan'no Shinzen?"

Seidaku nodded. "She is the descendent of Matt and Sora from the first generation." Seidaku went on with her task for another hour before completing her list. She had a small list, only taking down the names of those children who Shinai and Anchuu knew of and were, in Seidaku's mind, old enough.

"Okay, read off the list for us," Anchuu said lazily.

Seidaku cleared her throat and read off the list. "Banpan'no Shinzen," she began, "Descendent of Matt and Sora. Jinbun'no Kokoroe, Izzy. Hishou Tanomoshii, Joe. Kusakino Tanshin, Mimi. Hukuno Shoki, T.K.. Ashi Tomoshibi, Kari. Heiwano Anchuu and Shinai, Ken and Yolei. Migawa Kanki, Rika and Ryo. Souno Seimei, Suzi. Saika Denkou, J.P.. Ten'no Roten, Zoe."

"So, are you going to recruit all of them for your war or whatever it is?" Anchuu asked.

"I just want to talk to them," Seidaku said as she looked over the list. "I want to see if they know anything about digimon. I mean, it's hard to believe that the knowledge of digimon is basically non-existant."

"Well, believe it," Anchuu said, walking casually to the door. "G'night." Shinai turned off the program and computer while Seidaku sat on the sleeping bag.

"Tomoshibi and Tanomoshii have talked about digimon before," Shinai said, climbing into bed. "Kanki went and looked for his cards after hearing them talk about them.

"So there's still a chance," Seidaku said.

"We'll pass out little notes to them at school," Shinai said. She snuggled into her blankets. "We'll get them to meet us at the park," she continued, her voice slightly muffled by her blanket. "Though, Saika Denkou and Ten'no Roten won't come. They're 'too cool.' But then again they may." When Seidaku didn't say anything, Shinai looked over her bed to the girl below. Seidaku hadn't even climbed completely into the sleeping bag before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning was clear and the sun shone brightly as if it had never rained the night before. Anchuu and Shinai were walking toward school with Seidaku following closely. They passed Hanya Cafe and met up with Kanki. He and Seidaku descretely exchanged digimon, letting the four baby-level digimon hop into Seidaku's bag. When they got to school, Shinai gave Anchuu and Kanki little notes for three people each on the list. Shinai took the last two and set off on her little mission. Kanki and Anchuu did so as well, though Anchuu did it rather grudgingly. Seidaku and the four digimon returned to the park, in hopes that all nine kids would come.

It was the end of the day before Kanki, Anchuu, or Shinai were questioned about the little notes. All nine kids came up to them, wanting to know what was going on. "Just what is the meaning of these little notes?" Ten-no Roten asked in a demanding voice. She was waving the note first in Anchuu's face and then in Shinai's.

"It's a surprise," Shinai tried to explain. "Just come and see."

"Why are you asking for these items?" Souno Seimei asked politely.

"Just wait and see," Kanki said with a smile.

"We weren't asked for any items," Saika Denkou said. "What items?"

"Just come to the park and see for yourself!" Anchuu shouted. "If you really want to know, then just show up!" With that he grabbed Shinai's wrist and pulled her away. Kanki followed hurriedly, his hand glue to his hat.

The setting sun made the sky a beautiful orange that reflected off of the metal park items. Seidaku couldn't help but admire it as she relaxed on the jungle gym. Sunsets like these were one of the things she missed most about the real world. Seidaku was so caught up by the sunset that she hadn't noticed Shinai and Anchuu. They stood beside the slide that Seidaku sat on until she had noticed them. "Well, are they going to come?" she asked.

"We don't know," Shinai said. "But if worse comes to worse, you have us!" She held up the red and white digivice that once belonged to Yolei. It was worn and slightly dusty, but it still looked as it had all of those years ago. "Anchuu, show her yours!"

Anchuu sighed and held up Ken's all black digivice. "I never agreed to anything, you know," he said irritatedly. Anchuu was about to go on a rant when Seidaku stopped him. The siblings turned to see Souno Seimei and Banpan'no Shinzen coming up on them. Conomon bit at Seidaku's shirt to divert her attention. The three kids turned to see Kanki coming toward them with Hishou Tanomoshii, Hukuno Shoki, Kusakino Tanshin, and Ashi Tomoshibi.

Jinbun'no-san, Saika-san, and Ten'no-san didn't come," Kanki said as he got closer.

"I figured two of them wouldn't show up," Anchuu said.

"Who would that be?" said a voice. Everyone turned to see Jinbun'no Kokoroe, a tall red-haired girl with glasses, sitting in the house of the jungle gym.

"Saika-san and Ten'no-san," Shinai said. Kokoroe climbed down and stood among her nine fellow students.

"So, why are we here?" asked the oldest looking girl. She had long dark-blue hair in a braid.

"Seidaku, this is Shinzen," Shinai said.

"Well, Shinzen," Seidaku said. "First, I'd like all of you to hold up the items that you were asked to hold up." No one did so. Seidaku sighed and pulled out her digivices. "Some of you have digivices like these," she said, holding up her small white first-generation digivice. "Others have one like these," she said, holding up her second generation digivice and Shinai and Yamyio showed their's. "Some of you have these ones," she continued, holding up her D-Arc with Kanki.

"And those of us without?" asked a voice. Behind Kanki was a boy and a girl.

"You must be Roten and Denkou," Seidaku said. "Your ancestors didn't have a digivice to hand down because Ophanimon took them after they returned to this world, the real world."

"Digivices? Ophanimon? What are you talking about?" asked the blond-haired Roten.

"One or two of our ancestors were digidestined," Kanki explained. "They were able to go into a world called the digital world where creatures called digimon, or digital monsters, lived. The digidestined were those who had digimon partners and were destined to save the digital world."

"And the real world at times," Seidaku added. "However, the fourth generation didn't have digimon partners, but rather were able to merge with the spirits of ancient digimon. Roten, your ancestor was Zoe, who was able to merge with the digimon spirits of air to become either Kazemon or Zephyrmon. Denkou, your ancestor was J.P., who merged with the spirit of lightning to become either Beetlemon or MetalKabuterimon."

Roten and Denkou looked at each other, clearly not buying Seidaku's story. "You expect up to believe that fairytale?" Denkou asked.

"Well you should!" Poyomon shouted, jumping onto Seidaku's lap. The kids gasped. The girls jumped back, the boys stayed rooted. "My name is Poyomon," Poyomon said. "I'm not normally like this. Usually, I am Seraphimon, one of the three guardians of the digital world. However, we have a new threat in the digiworld that was able to weaken me to a lower level, until I finally reached this stage."

Red-haired Kokoroe leaned in and adjusted her glasses. "Incredible," she said. "Not only does it look like an upside-down cup of stiff pudding, but it talks as well!"

"Upside-down what?" Poyomon asked.

"Digimon all look different," Conomon said, lifted himself up with his tail. "I am Conomon. I, too, was one of the guardians of the digiworld. I am normally Cherubimon."

"This is SnowBotamon," Seidaku said, lifting the white digimon.

"I am normally the third guardian," SnowBotamon said, "The already-mentioned Ophanimon."

"And the fourth one?" Kokoroe asked, looking past Seidaku's bag where Sinimon hid.

"I'm Sinimon," she said, nudging herself into the open. "I'm Seidaku's partner, and have been for many years."

"I won't explain, yet, my connection to the previous generations of digidestined," Seidaku said, "But right now, I would like to see your digivices." The kids looked at each other before pulling out their respected digivices. As they did, Shinai also pulled out what appeared to be a palm pilot. "You brought the d-terminals, too," Seidaku said. "That's good."

"D-terminals?" Shinzen asked.

"I'll explain later," Seidaku said. She looked down at the three little guardians and asked, "Do you think the digivices would work for them or for you three?"

"Maybe, maybe not," SnowBotamon said. "They may require their own digivices, and the three of us may not be paired with them. They may find their own partners in the digiworld."

"Woah, wait a minute!" Roten shouted. "Time out! Who says we're going to this digiworld of yours?"

"We have to return to protect it," Seidkau said. "The five of us can't do it alone. We need volunteers, and you are our best bets, considering your connections to the those of the past."

"Sign me up!" Kokoroe said enthusiastically as she raised her hand.

"It sounds interesting," Shinzen said, "But I still don't believe any of this yet."

"We have to hurry," Conomon said. "Time in the digiworld moves faster than time in the real world. The longer we wait, the worse off the digital world might be! It could already be destroyed by now!"

"So if we went, we wouldn't be missed then, right?" asked a blond-haired girl with T.K.'s green digivice.

"Shoki, correct?" Seidkau said. Shoki nodded. "Right, that is how it should be. It was that way for the previous generations."

"Well then, I'll go," Shoki said.

"If Shoki's in, I, Tomoshibi, am also in!" said the boy with Kari's pink digivice.

"Sounds like an adventure to me," said the blue-haired Joe look-a-like. "I'll go, too! Oh, I'm Tanomoshii, by the way."

"I'm Seimei, and this sounds like the real-deal, so I'll give it a try." said the short girl with Suzi's pink D-Arc.

"I'm with you," Kanki said.

"So am I!" Shinai said.

"I might as well go, too," Anchuu said. "After all, I'm supposed to take care of you." Shinai stuck her tongue out at her brother. Shinzen and the last boy, Tanshin, who was obviously Mimi's desendent, looked at each other and shrugged. Then they nodded at Seidaku, who smiled gratefully in return. The only ones remaining were Denkou and Roten, who were talking quietly between themselves.

"What do you say?" Seidaku said. The two looked at her. Roten opened her mouth to respond when the automated lights suddenly went out. Then, a swirling pool of light appeared on the ground not far from the group. From it flew two winged bears, one black and the other brown and white. They landed on the ground with a heavy thud and focused on the group of kids.

"I'll handle the extras, you get the girl and digimon!" the brown and white one said.

"No problem, Polamon," Kodimon said. With wings spread, they kicked off hard and flew at the group.

"Scatter!" Conomon said, jumping onto Kokoroe's shoulder. Sinimon scurried into Seidaku's bag as SnowBotamon hopped onto Anchuu's shoulder. Seidaku grabbed her bag and held onto Poyomon tightly. She went to jump off of the jungle gym but Kodimon's claw caught the bar she was on and sent her flying to the ground. She lost her grip on Poyomon, who flew further and was about to hit the ground when Shoki scooped him out of the air. She then skidded behind the swings, looking for an option.

Seidaku pushed herself up and ran. In her bag, Sinimon was hitting the many digivices, willing any of them to work. Then, she got her wish as Seidaku's D-Arc began functioning. "Seidaku! D-Arc!"

"On it!" Seidaku responded, grabbing the D-Arc out of the bag. Sinimon jumped out just as she began glowing.

"Sinimon, digivolve to Shuchumon!" Sinimon's voice shouted. Sinimon stopped glowing and appeared to be a ball with cat ears. Seidaku scooped her up and dodged Kodimon's claw as he flew by. Both digivice and digimon began glowing again. "Shuchumon, digivolve to Syniomon!" While still in Seidaku's arms, Shuchumon digivolved into Syniomon. Now with four legs and large ears, Syniomon leapt from Seidaku's arms. Seidaku skidded to a halt and turned herself around at the same time as Syniomon reared up for an attack. Her ears went up and fanned out. The grey star on her chest glinted as a light glow covered her ears. "Grey Dust!" Syniomon shouted. The glow became dust that flew at Kodimon as he turned around for another attack. The dust got in his eyes and made him stop. As he tried to wipe the dust from his eyes, the rest of the dust surrounded him and became ropes that bound him where he was.

"Awesome!" Kokoroe and Anchuu shouted in unison.

"Says you!" Polamon shouted in glee as he flew up behind the two. They shouted and dived in opposite directions. Conomon and SnowBotamon flew off in their own separate directions, right into the open. Polamon turned and flew right at them. Together, the two little digimon shouted, "Bubble Blow!" Twin bubbles hit Polamon's face but he didn't stop. They two cried out in paralyzing fear.

"Oh no!" Seimei shouted from the tire tower.

"Get out of there!" Tomoshibi shouted from the jungle gym. Their shouts activated the digivices they held, and before their eyes Conomon and SnowBotamon became Turuiemon and Gatomon.

"They digivolved!" Poyomon shouted in surprise. "Those two made them digivolve!" Shoki looked at him in confusion, but connected 'digivolved' with the two little digimon becoming bigger and 'they' with Seimei and Tomoshibi.

"How?" she asked, but Poyomon didn't answer as Turuiemon and Gatomon got busy. With a strength the two hadn't known in their champion forms in a very long time, they knocked Polamon for a loop with two well-placed punches. Polamon hit the ground hard and was kicked over next to Kodimon by Turuiemon.

"That'll show them!" Turuiemon said with a satisfied laugh. The kids all came out of hiding, staring at the two bear digimon with caution as Syniomon preformed another Grey Dust on Polamon, binding him like Kodimon.

"Amazing," Kokoroe said. "How did you get bigger?"

"It's called digivolving," Gatomon said. "Digimon digivolve to get stronger, and de-evolve to conserve energy."

"Or to simply be smaller and therefore have an easier time getting around," Poyomon added. "As to how, Seimei and Tomoshibi somehow activated the digivices and allowed them to digivolve."

"Us?" Tomoshibi said. "Woah, weird."

"It just means that these two are your guys' digimon partners," Seidaku said. "Meaning Poyomon could very well be Shoki's partner."

"I am leaving!" Roten shouted, making most of the others jump. "This is too much! There is no way that I'll stick my neck out for a bunch of digital creatures in a world that isn't my own! Forget it! It's not my problem! Come on Denkou." Roten turned around to walk away, but stopped when Denkou spoke.

"I'm going with you to the digital world," he said. Roten looked at him in shock.

"Okay then," Seidaku said, suddenly not liking Roten at all. She walked over to the tied-up bears and leaned in. "So, how did you get here? Mind letting me in on your secret?"

"Lord Soritamon sent us here!" Kodimon shouted. "He brought us here. he'll send for us to go back!"

"When?" Seidaku asked.

"Right now," Syniomon said as the portal that was in the ground earlier opened up.

"That's too soon!" Seidaku said. She didn't get to say another word as she suddenly felt herself being pulled in. The rest of the kids as well as the digimon were also being pulled in. Being the closest, Syniomon disappeared into it first. Turuiemon, Gatomon, Seimei, and Tomoshibi soon followed. Then the rest followed suit, struggling as they went. Only Seidaku, Denkou, Roten, and the two bear digimon were left. Roten was fighting with all of her might to stay. She grabbed onto everything but only ended up being pulled along.

"Denkou, don't let it get me!" she cried. She screamed when Denkou disappeared into it. Then she, too, was gone. Only moments later, Seidaku and the two bears were gone, and the portal disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Seimei wanted to scream, but she couldn't. She felt as if she were being pulled in a million directions, as though her breath were being stolen only moments after getting it. She felt her legs and arms go numb as her neck felt as though it were stretching. Then suddenly, she felt herself snap back to being normal as the sensation of falling took over. She finally found her voice and screamed, but only for a few moments before she hit very cold water. Then, after only a bone-chilling moment, she was pulled from the water onto solid, but not very dry, land. She opened her eyes and saw the blury figure of Denkou kneeling next to her. "You okay?" he asked. Seimei answered only with a nod.

"I think that's everyone," Gatomon said, looking at everyone from Tomoshibi's shoulder. "Wait, nope." Everyone looked to see Roten paddling her way over to them. "You okay?" Gatomon asked, looking down at the girl as she beached herself.

"I'm fine!" Roten said irritably. "What's the big deal? Where am I?"

"You mean, where are we?" Seidaku corrected, offering her hand to the girl. On her shoulder was Syniomon, who seemed to be the dryest of everyone.

"I don't care! Where am I?" Roten said stubbornly, getting up without Seidaku's help."And give me my hat!" She snatched her purple cowboy hat from Seidaku's other hand and quickly fanned it to dry it.

"You're welcome," Seidaku said, turning away to look at the distant land. "We're on Sombay Island," she said, "Home to the tribe of misfits."

"Tribe of misfits?" Shinai said, "What is the tribe of misfits?"

"The tribe of misfits is for digimon who have been exiled from home, didn't have a family or group or home to begin with, or are simply one-of-a-kind," Syniomon said, "Like moi."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait..." Roten said, holding up her hands. "You mean, we are in the digital world?" Seidaku nodded.

"Save your tantrum, though, for later," she said. "We should get moving. Kodimon and Polamon somehow got loose on the way here. We need to get to the village for shelter." The kids simply nodded and followed Seidaku and she began walking toward a formidable-looking patch of woods. Roten stayed back with Denkou, clinging to his arm. Gatomon rode on Tomoshibi's shoulder while he walked in between Shoki and Tanshin. Poyomon clinged to Turuiemon's head as he walked alongside Seimei, who gave him nervous side-long glances every now and again. The group walked for a long while in silence, until it was broken by Roten's frightened squeal.

"What is it?" Seidaku asked irritably.

"That!" Seimei cried, seeing the same pair of eyes that paralyzed Roten in fear. The whole group shuddered and backed from it.

"Who are you to be trespassing in these woods?" the voice asked. It reminded the less-frightened of the kids of a younger boy's voice.

"Hey, I've got permanent permission to be coming around here!" Syniomon shouted. "Leormon, get out here!"

"Syniomon! Seidaku!" the voice shouted. The bushes rustled and form it sprange a large cat. It seemed to be a lion cub, but was much bigger and wore a thick gold collar with what seemed to be a round green gem. "So you two are finally back in town!" Leormon said, looking up at the two. "You could have given more warning, I wouldn't have scared your friends like that."

Seidaku chuckled and looked at the kids. "Everyone, this is Leormon," she said. "He lives in the tribe of misfits, and has been for as long as I've been a part of the digital world, which is quite a long while."

"What have you been up to?" Leormon said. "What's with all of the humans?"

"I'll let you know when we settle down," Seidaku said. "Could we get to the village?" Leormon nodded enthusiastically and bounded ahead.

The kids were glad to have a warm fire to dry off with. There were two fires; half of them huddled around one with three of the digimon while the others huddled as closely as possible to the second fire. Those who sat with the digimon waited anxiously for Seidaku to return. They wanted to see more digimon after seeing the village they entered to be rather empty. Personally, Denkou just wanted to see Leormon again. He thought Leormon was awesome. Tomoshibi was quickly becoming comfortable with Gatomon while Seimei was going very slowly. While no one yet seemed to be Poyomon's partner, Shoki was keeping him near. Roten, at the Digimon-less fire, kept glancing nervously at the doorway. That being so, she was the first one to make a noise when a large mushroom-like creature entered.

"Roten, chill!" Denkou shouted as the anxious girl kicked herself to the wall opposite the door. The mushroom was laughing, holdign its sides as he did.

"You humans are so squimish!" he laughed.

"Lay off it," Denkou said, standing up. "Who are you?"

"I am Mushroommon," he said, wiping a tear from his eye. "I was told to take the two kids with Digimon to the chief's hut."

"How do we know we can believe you?" Tomoshibi asked. Mushroommon rolled his eyes. He shook his head and muttered something anout "Humans" as he turned and walked out.

"Well! Are ya coming!" Mushroommon shouted. Seimei was so startled that she jumped up, pulling Turuiemon with her. Tomoshibi stood up calmly and walked out of the hut with his hands in his pockets and Gatomon on his shoulder. Seimei followed quickly, Turuiemon in tow.

Roten looked over at Shoki by the neighboring fire and asked, "Why didn't you and that upside-down cup of pudding go?"

Shoki looked over with an angry glare. Poyomon spoke for her. "It isn't for sure that I'm her partner," he said. "For that matter, it isn't sure if I am partner to ANY of you." Roten pursed her lips and sat by her fire.

Shoki smiled and looked down at Poyomon. "Poyomon, what was my ancestor like?" she asked. Everyone looked at her and Poyomon in curiousity.

"T.K.?" Poyomon said. "Well, as a little kid during the first generation adventures, he was-"

"Poyomon!" someone shouted. Poyomon turned to the door as Turuiemon poked his head in. "They want you and Shoki, too."

"But, we aren't partners," Shoki said.

"They still want you two, though." Shoki sighed and stood up, holding Poyomon somewhat tightly. He didn't say anything, though. He knew she was nervous. They left the hut, leaving the others in confusion.

"What is this?" Tomoshibi asked, looking around the walls of the hut that he and Gatomon were in. Seidaku and Syniomon were nearby with a digimon that resembled a unicorn, but with wings like a pegasus. Seimei was standing close to Tomoshibi, even more nervous now that Turuiemon was gone, having been sent to get Poyomon and Shoki. Soon, Turuiemon returned with Shoki and Poyomon. "Well, know that we are all here," the unicorn-like digimon said, "I am Unimon. I protect this village of lost and unwanted digimon. You are curious about why you were brought here, miss Shoki most of all I am sure." Shoki opened her mouth to ask how he knew her name, but Unimon cut her off. "Seidaku informed me of your names. Now, it is my understanding that you three, in addition to the nine in the other hut, are descendents of the digidestined of years past. I believe Seidaku, especially when the activation of the digivices and the digivolution of Turuiemon and Gatomon is taken into account." Unimon turned toward Seimei and bowed his head. "Come forward, please." Seimei looked at everyone nervously. Seidaku nodded to her, so Seimei cautiously stepped a few feet closer. "Miss Seimei Souno is descendent of Miss Suzi Lee. Her partner was Lopmon, who was once a Deva, became one of the three guardians of the digital world, and was evil by Lucemon for a period of time. Suzi Lee's partner is now your partner, Seimei Souno. As such, you are also the inheritor of a crest or element. Suzi most definately held power in the crests of courage and love while element was most certainly earth. You are likely to preside over one of those three."

Seimei and the others seemed confused. Unimon was puzzled by their apparent confusion. "They don't really know about crests and elements," Seidaku said to Unimon. She then turned Seimei, Shoki, and Tomoshibi. "You see, the first generation had something called crests. These crests aided in digivolution and were somehow connected to their personality. Or, at least in my opinion anyway. The crests also had presidence in the second generation, but they held no presidence in the third or fourth. The first three generations didn't deal with elements, but the fourth did. The elements were fire, water, earth, air, light, dark, ice, metal, and lightning. However, despite theire importance in the previous generations, we believe the crests and elements to have been key to their successes. For example, Kazu of the fourth generation. We believe hope and friendship were his crests, even though crests played no role. We believe metal to have been his element, although it, too, played no role."

"You thinks these are important now?" Seimei asked. Seidaku nodded. "Courage, love, earth... If any of them are mine, it would most likely be earth, or maybe love, but most certainly not courage."

"We shall see," Unimon said. "Mister Tomoshibi Ashi-"

"Please, call me Tomo," Tomoshibi said. Unimon smiled.

"You are descendent of Kari Urazoe, born Kari Kamiya," Unimon continued. "She was the famed eighth child when she was younger. Her crest was light, as was her element. It is undoubtedly sure that you will have either the crest or element of light. Her partner was, obviously, Gatomon, who is nowdays better-known-as the guardian angel Ophanimon. She is now your partner." Tomo nodded and stepped back, taking Seimei with him. "Miss Shoki Hukuno." Shoki edged forward nervously. "You are descendent of T.K. Takaishi, the digidestiend of hope. His element, we believe, was lightning. His partner was Patamon, who is currently Poyomon in your arms and the guardian angel Seraphimon. It is yet unsure if you are destined to have the same partner, but it certainly isn't unlikely. It is likely that you will either have the crest of hope or the element of lightning in your journies."

"But, what if I don't get a partner?" Shoki asked, not at all as timid as she thought she would.

"You will," Unimon said. "You are a digidestined. I can tell. I have seen four generations of digidestined. come through this world. I am not mistaken."

It wasn't long before Tomo, Seimei, and Shoki returned with the digimon. In their company was Seidaku and Syniomon, along with Leormon and Mushroommon. "Well? What did they want?" Kokoroe asked, ever curious.

"A digimon named Unimon told us about crests and elements," Tomo said, sitting in the circle that had been created.

"What are they doing here?" Roten asked, looking at Leormon and Mushroommon.

"More will be coming soon," Seidaku said, helping herself to an apple in a nearby basket.

"What!" Roten screeched. She kicked herself further from the door.

"Why?" Shinzen asked, speaking for the first time since she had first seen Seidaku in the park.

Seidaku was a little shocked to hear her talk, but smiled and replied, "Unimon believes you all are digidestined and that your partners are all here in the village. He wants you to meet his chosen ones."

"Like us!" Leormon said excitedly, jumping up and down. "I hope I'm one! I'd love to go exploring and fighting bad guys and saving stuff!"

"Whoa kid, chill," Mushroommon said. "Better you than me is all I have to say. I'm fine right where I am."

"You are one of these chosen ones?" Shinai asked, looking curiously at the purple-pink digimon. Mushroommon nodded with a huff. Leormon was still jumping around excitedly when his ears perked up.

"Here he comes! Make room!" The kids all scooted until they were in a much larger circle. They left an opening for the doorway. Poyomon seated himself on Shoki's shoulder while Gatomon and Turuiemon sat beside their partners as a line of digimon entered the hut. All of them sat or stood in the center. Among them was one that Turuiemon recognized. "RENAMON!" he said, waving her hand. "What are you doing here?"

"He insists I'll be Rika's descendent's partner," the tall, yellow fox digimon said. "I disagree."

"But you might be his digidestined partner!" Turuiemon said.

"Even if I am, I won't be," Renamon said coldly. Kanki knew it was him they were referring to, and he felt somewhat hurt by Renamon's words, but he could understand. Afterall, if she was his ancestor's partner, Renamon might not feel confortable being partner to another,a nd might even feel too old.

the digimon were all in. There were more digimon than kids, and thankfully the hut was rather large. Unimon didn't follow them in. They could hear hoofbeats, and figured he was yet outside. When he didn't come in, Seidkau poked her head out.As she did, the ears of the digimon perked up. "Everyone out!" Renamon shouted, running out of the door. The digimon followed quickly.

"What is going on?" Roten asked, rather agitated. They want us in, bring all of these digimon in, then-" She was cut off by the sound of the hut being torn apart by a flying bear. The kids fell to the ground, some screaming and one fainting.

"Oh, Roten!" Shinzen shouted exasperatedly. She reached over and grabbed the unconcious girl. Shinzen stood with Roten on her shoulders and looked around. When she saw Polamon, she growled in irritation. "It's them again!" she shouted to the other kids. She was surprised to see Tomo and Gatomon already joining the rest of the digimon. Turuiemon was also running toward them, and Seimei was following, though not of choice. Turuiemon had a grip on Seimei's arm, and in the girl's hand was the pink d-arc digivice. It began glowing, and before anyone knew it Turuiemon was digivolving.

"Turuiemon digivolve to Antylamon!" Shinzen and the other kids gapped at the now-incredibly-tall rabbit digimon. Polamon appeared out of the trees and flew right at the digimon group. He was shocked to see Antylamon and went to turn around, but Antylamon was already on the ofensive. "Mantra Chant!" he shouted, lifting one of his great arms. He brought it down and swiped it at Polamon. From it came a strange wave of metal. It hit its target, dropping Polamon like a dead weight. He landed on an empty hut, crushing it easily.

"That was cool!" Seimei shouted up to Antylamon. Antylamon smiled and bent down, swooping Seimei up easily. She clinged to Antylamon's hand as she went up.

"This is cooler," Antylamon said, his voice incredibly mature. Seimei nodded in agreement, though she hardly looked at the view.

"Behind!" Renamon shouted, leaping into the air. She crossed her arms and shouted, "Diamond Storm!" She pulled her arms apart, sending at least a hundred shards of light at Kodimon. The shards bounced off of him like nothing. He smiled and sent a shot of fire from his paw at Renamon. It hit her as she came down. She landed on the gorund behind the group of digimon as they rushed forward. A barrage of attack went out. They all bounced off of Kodimon. He chuckled and sent more fire balls at the digimon. They scattered, grabbing kids as they went. Kanki, avoiding the other digimon, ran to Renamon. Only, Renamon wasn't herself anymore. She was small and round, though she still resembled a fox.

"Renamon, are you okay?" The small Renamon rolled over and looked past Kanki to Kodimon, who was curently focused on them. "Killing Stone!" the little digimon shouted. Kanki was surprised to see the little being become a solid stone. Then fromt he stone came a strange gas that made Kanki back away. However, the gas was directed to Kodimon. It did nothing more than make him sneeze. He laughed and shot another fireball as the stone returned to being a little fox. As a fireball came their way, Kanki scooped the little Renamon into his arms and ran. The fire hit the ground. He could hear a number of attacks from the other digimon as they went to Kodimon, and he could tell that none were successful. After hearing more scattering, Kanki turned and looked back. Kodimon was on his trail, sending two more fireballs. Kanki ran again and one missed, but his shout was all anyone needed to hear to know one had hit its target.

He hit the ground hard and rolled. It stung, it burned, and it was the most pain he had ever been in. He opened his eyes to see another fireball. It hit little Renamon and threw both of them back further. Kanki watched as little Renamon became even smaller, being nothing more than a yellow ball with eyes, ears, and a tail. Kanki struggled to his feet. He never saw the fighting, but could hear it well enough. More attacks being called out and used, and then the sound of de-digivolution. He opened his eyes to see the looming figure of Kodimon approaching. Kanki wanted to get up and to run, but his legs were numb. He looked down at little Renamon and said pleadingly, "Please, let Rika's digivice work. Digivolve!" He gasped as little Renamon jumped out of his arms, glowing like the sun. Kanki reached into his pocket and pulled out the two digivices. The blue and white one was glowing just as brightly as little Renamon. Then, he heard it.

The kids were panicking. They were pulled apart by the digimon in an attempt to protect the would-be digidesitned. Shinzen and Roten were escorted away by an odd bird digimon and a blue lizard digimon. "Falcomon and Dorumon at your service!" the bird said, flying up in front of Shinzen.

"You stay close behind us," the red dog-like creature said. "Falcomon, I've got the feet!"

"I have the head!" Falcomon shouted. Nearby, Denkou and Shinai were shuffled away by Mushroomon and Leormon.

"Everyone, just aim and attack!" Leormon commanded. Everyone nodded and began attacking. Some required running up and attacking close. Among them was Leormon and Mushroommon. Leormon jumped at Kodimon just after he fired a fireball at Kanki and Viximon. His teeth began glowing as he shouted, "Critical Bite!" He clamped his claws down tight on Kodimon's arm. Kodimon didn't even flinch and simply shook Leormon off. He shook so hard that Leormon landed on the ground with a crack.

Mushroomon has stopped a little ways off. He pulled his fist back and shouted, "Fungus Crusher!" He hsot his fist forward as if to punch. From his fist came a barrage of toadstools that hit Kodimon's side, but had no effect. Kodimon smiled and flapped his great wings. Mushroomon, along with the other digimon, were blown away. Leormon retreated, only to be swept along. Then, more fireballs bombarded the digimon. A few were hit, Leormon among them. He rolled on the ground until he was stopped by Denkou.

"Kid! Friimon! Move!" Mushroommon shouted as he got to his feet with Shinai's help. The two looked up and saw a fireball. It hit Friimon square in the face, throwing Denkou on the ground and almost making him lose his grip on Friimon. The digimon that looked only moments ago like a lion head and tail now looked like a stemless yellow flower. The group reorganized as Kodimon attacked Viximon and Kanki again. Everyone held their breath as one of the attacks hit home of Kanki's back. They watched helplessly as he rolled on the ground, then as Viximon became Reremon.

"Okay, on the offensive!" shouted a candle-like digimon that floated up alongside Elecmon and Falcomon. Kokoroe was close behind the floating digimon. She and Shinzen shouted to the digimon as they ran ahead.

The candle-like digimon bent its candle head forward and shouted, "Flame Bomber!" From the fire light on its head flew three small flames.

Falcomon ran up and then skidded to a halt. As he did, electricity began to collect on his tail and he shouted, "Sparkling Thunder!" From his tail shot several bolts of lightning.

Falcomon was running speedily at Kodimon. With one claw outstretched he shouted, "Scratch Smach!" He brought up his sharp feather-like claws and struck Kodimon. Not even a scratch landed from any of the attacks.

The three digimon backed away as Kodimon turned toward them. "Oh no, get out of there!" Kokoroe shouted.

"Ugh, wha?" Roten had fianlly awoken. Still groggy, she felt herself get dropped on the ground. She watched as Shinzen ran ahead, full speed, at the three digimon. She screamed and skidded to a halt as a barrage of fireballs hit the three. They flew back. Elecmon, now a round digimon with a single large horn digimon, landed at Shnzen's feet. Before she could pick him up, another one struck him, making him even smaller. Shinzen grabbed him and ran.

Falcomon was also hit twice. He rolled up to Roten's feet as a little puff of feathers. Without hesitation, Roten picked up the little digimon and ran.

The candle digimon was nothing more than a puff of tangible smoke after his two hits. Kokoroe gently picked him up and backed away slowly as Kodimon turned back to Kanki and Reremon. She heard Kanki shout something, but she could only make out the last word. "Digivolve!" Kokoroe and the others gasped as Reremon began glowing. Shinzen could make out the digivices that Kanki held. One was glowing.

"Reremon Digivolve to Kyubimon!" shouted a little voice. The glow around Reremon became larger. Then it disappeared, revealing a large yellow fox with white mane-like fur and white fire-tipped ankles and tails. Her tails fanned out, revealing six of them. The flamed tips began glowing. "Fox-tail Inferno!" The glows left the tails, being very much like fire. The six of them struck Kodimon, knocking him back. He was shocked by the strength of the attack. His fur was actually singed. He growled, but then smiled. Kyubimon and Kanki turned to see Polamon flying full-speed at them. Quickly, Kyubimon bit Kanki's collar and threw him over her shoulder and onto her back. Then she leapt away. Polamon followed as Kodimon turned his attention back to the thinner crowd of digimon. Shinzen, Roten, and Kokoroe stepped backward in a group as Shinai and Mushroomon ran in front of them. They were smiling, and something about the smiles made them feel better.

"Ready Mushoomon?" Shinai asked.

"Ready," he replied, "Partner." At that moment, Shinai's red and white digivice began glowing in unison with Mushroommon. "Mushroommon, digivolve to Woodmon!" The glow disappeared, leaving a large tree-like digimon in its place. "This is gonna be good!" Woodmon said. He put his arms together and shouted, "Woody Smash!" He then ran quickly at Kodimon, catching him slightly off-guard. He leapt at Kodimon and knocked him upside the head with his woddy fist. Kodimon teetered slightly.

"Yay!" Shinai shouted, jumping up and down.

"That felt good!" Woodmon said as he landed just in front of Shinai. "I haven't digivolved in a long time!" Their happiness was cut short by a gust of wind that sent them into the air and into a pile of broken huts.

"Shinai!" Roten shouted. They looked and saw Kanki and Kyubimon buried in another pile of broken huts, one littered with huge rocks that were obviously brought about by Polamon, who was speeding ahead at the group of six. The group looked around for help, but found that the other digimon had retreated to the nearby woods. "We're dead!" Roten and little Falcomon cried.

"I don't wanna die!" Kokoroe and the little cloud digimon cried.

"We're not going to die!" Shinzen and little Elecmon shouted. Shinzen's two digivices began glowing as a mysterious updraft ruffled Shinzen's clothing and hair. Both she and the little digimon began glowing. Roten, for the first time since arriving in the digital world, was unafraid and wanting to do something. She, too, began glowing along with little Flacomon. Kokoroe was already there, her digivice floating in front of her chest and the little cloud digimon floating in front of her outsretched arms. Shinzen's two digivices were in front of her chest as well, and little Elecmon was in front of her arm, too. Little Falcomon was soon floating as well. Nearby, Polamon and Kodimon watched in surprise and fear. Kanki and Kyubimon were up and watching, as were Woodmon and Shinai. Then, from the ground below the feet of the three girls came three beams of light. One each wrapped around the girls, then one around the digimon. Then Shinzen's third beam wrapped around the two digivices. Kokoroe's did the same, while Roten's wrapped around itself into a ball. Then, the light and updraft intensified. Fearful of what was to happen, Polamon and Kodimon charged. They were shoved aside by Kyubimon and Woodmon, respectively.

"Digimon Digivolution!" shouted the unison voices of Roten, Kokoroe, and Shinzen.

"Mokumon Hyper Digivolve to Wizardmon!"

"Puwamon Hyper Digivolve to Diatrymon!"

"Punimon Hyper Digivolve to Leomon!"

The glowing and wind disappeared, revealing the three little digimon to be digivolved. Wizardmon lifted his staff and shouted, "Thunderball!" A ball of lightning grew from the oval-shaped sun on the top. It grew to be big, then it launched itself. It struck Kodimon's head, throwing him backward.

Polamon tried to run but Leomon chargedahead at an incredible speed toward him, cutting off his path. Leomon pulled back his huge fist and shouted, "Fist of the Beast King!" He punched Polamon with such a force that he was thrown back to where Kodimon was trying to pick himself up. They gasped and whimpered as Diatrymon stepped up to them. The fierce dragon-bird spread his wings and lifted his head. "Destruction Roar!" he roared as he brought his head down. The roar was loud and made the ground quake. It shattered and nearly buried the two digimon. However, they came to their senses and kicked off of the breaking ground, flapping hard and escaping.

The other digimon and kids came out of the woods, staring at the digimon in surprise. Denkou and the little Friimon emerged from behind a still-standing hut, though it fell as soon as they were away from it. The two of them looked at Diatrymon, Leomon, and Wizardmon with wide eyes. In unison, they said, "Dude, cool."


	4. Chapter 4

Roten let out a long yawn she wasn't able to conceal with the back of her hand. Candlemon looked back at her from his perch on Kokoroe's shoulder and laughed. "Still sleepy, eh? Hard to believe, since you were the last to wake up."

"Well, sorry!" Roten said. "I can't help it if I'm not used to running off of 5 hours of sleep on a hard mat in the wide open in a foreign world on a battle-stricken island!"

"Roten, chill," Falcomon said, walking speedily alongside of her. "Don't worry, Once we're to the main land we can find a nice town to sleep in!"

"Or we could meet up with Polamon and Kodimon again," Elecmon said with a snicker. "You never know!"

"Knock it off," Popomon said, looking down at Elecmon. Elecmon walked alongside Shinzen while Popomon sat on Denkou's head, confortable nestled in his messy brown hair.

"Wanna say that to my face puffball?" Elecmon said, looking up as his tail began to spark. He promptly put it out when Shinzen hit the top of his head with a fist.

"Knock it off already," she said. She looked over at Kokoroe, her best friend, and said, "Too bad Elecmon here can't be more like Candlemon."

Elecmon softly growled and looked ahead to the path.

At the head of the group was Unimon, Seidaku, and Syniomon. Seidaku was riding side-saddle on Unimon's back. Everyone had insisted that she not walk on her ankle just yet. It had been caught and pulled when Numesamon and Antylamon had tried to pull her and some of the others into the woods.

Seidaku looked back at the group. She was happy that some of them had partners, Roten especially. She seemed to have already changed. She was getting along well with Falcomon, while Seimei didn't shy away from Lopmon so much. Kokoroe and Candlemon seemed to be best friends already while Shinzen and Elecmon were continually bickering. Further back, Shinai was walking proudly in between Anchuu and Mushroomon, completely ignoring the glares that Mushroomon and Anchuu exchanged. That is, in between Anchuu trying to ward off a little baby digimon that seemed attached to him. Puffmon was the little thing. It absolutely refused to leave Anchuu alone. Seidaku turned her glance to Denkou, who was walking in a relaxed manner with Popomon on his head. The two seemed to be good friends, and Seidaku had a feeling that both he and Puffmon would be going with them to the mainland, even thought neither were partners with the kids yet. Seidaku looked to the very back, were the pair she was most worried about. Kanki was walking close behind Shinai and her brother, helping Puffmon to annoy Anchuu. Renamon was behind Kanki, following in a very unwilling manner. It was very clear that they were partners, even though Kanki had yet to get a new digivice like Roten, Kokoroe, and Shinzen had. Seidaku looked to the others. Gatomon and Tomo were talking comfortably with each other, as though they had been friends for years. Tanshin was next to him, occasionally glancing into the woods and laughing at the monkey digimon named Monmon and his antics. Tanomoshii was walking alongside Shoki, who still carried Poyomon. Poyomon was talking to another baby digimon, Pupumon. He resembled a bee and alternated between conversing with Poyomon and conversing with Tanomoshii about soccer, which Pupumon quickly became interested in. Of course, Seidaku couldn't hear any of the conversations, but smiled nonetheless.

She turned her attention to Unimon and said, "We could have stayed behind to help you rebuild."

Unimon shook his head. "That is most kind, but you must go to the main land quickly," he said. "You must find Polamon and Kodimon and stop their leader."

Seidaku fell silent for a little bit. Then she asked, "Do you know why Roten, Shinzen, and Kokoroe got new digivices while the others who digivolved did not?"

Unimon shook his head again. "No, I do not," he said. "I may be old and wise, but I do not know everything. I would not doubt, however, that your answers will be found on the mainland."

A little bit later, a set of docks met the eyes of the digidestined. A small boat was docked there. They left the cover of the woods as they approached the docks. Some of them looked behind to see a lot of the digimon still in the woods. Puffmon, Monmon, Popomon, and Pupumon were still among the kids, though. Having given up, Anchuu let Puffmon ride his shoulder. The little digimon grew excited when he saw the boat. "Mainland, mainland!" he shouted, hopping up and down until he slipped from Anchuu's shoulder. He bit the shoulder of Anchuu's shirt and held on until Kanki lifted him back up.

The group looked over the boat. It looked small, but they bet it would hold them all.

"Here is where I leave you," Unimon said. "I trust your partners will get you to the mainland safely." He glanced at the three baby and one rookie digimon. "You four may go with them, if Seidaku agrees."

Seidaku, who was already climbing into the boat with Shinzen's help, looked up. She smiled and said, "Yes, you may come. For all we know, you may be digidestined digimon." The four whooped and hollered. Soon, everyone was settled in the boat. Falcomon and Pupumon were standing by to push the boat off. Seidaku looked up at Unimon and smiled. "Thank you for your help," she said, "And I'm sorry about your village. I hope everything can be fixed." Unimon smiled and bowed. "Well, let's go."

She turned around as Falcomon and, to a lesser extent, Pupumon began pushing out. Soon, the boat was out and the sail was full. In fact, it wasn't long before none of them could see the island, save for Gatomon and her excellent sight. It also wans't long before complaining started.

"I am so bored!" Roten shouted. Everyone just looked at her. "My voice doesn't echo either," she said. "I was hoping it would echo, like in movies."

"Roten, there is nothing for the sound waves of your voice to reflect on," Kokoroe said matter-of-factly. "You won't get an echo out at sea unless there are landmasses like mountains or structures like a town ot a bunch of lighthouses nearby, which is unlikely."

"Gee Kokoroe, you're so smart," Roten said sarcastically. "Why don't you go off and solve this whole digiworld problem for us so we can go home?"

Kokoroe glared at her. "I don't appreciate upper-level sarcasm."

"Upper-level sarcasm?" Roten laughed. "What is that?"

"It is sarcasm from preps, jocks, and over-all popular people who have no consideration for the feelings of others!" Kokoroe screamed. "People like you Ten'no Roten! People like you bakas!" Kokoroe was now standing and pointing a shaky finger at Roten, who was a bit taken aback.

"Ko, calm down," Shinzen said, gently grabbing Kokoroe's shoulders and pulling her down.

"Why are you getting so damned upset?" Roten spat. "It's not like I ever talk to you! This would be the first time!"

"You're just like the rest, so what's the difference!" Kokoroe sobbed. "You, your friends, the jocks and sport people, the preps! What's the difference! You know one, you know them all! You talk to one, you've talked to them all! There's no difference!"

"Ko!" Shinzen shouted, startling the girl. "Calm down. If there is a place for this, this isn't it." Kokoroe looked at Shinzen, then cast a side-long glare at Roten before turning around and crossing her arms, resting them on the edge of the boat. She then rested her head on her harms. Candlemon floated up next her her and sat on her shoulder.

The others diverted their staring to the sea, not wanting to make eye contact with Roten. The digimon looked up at the humans in confusion. Puffmon looked at Syniomon and asked, "Are all humans like that?" Syniomon shook her head.

"It's an emotion thing," she said.

Roten eventually shifted herself to the opposite end of the boat from Kokoroe. She leaned back the best she could, tipped down her hat, and soon fell asleep with Falcomon near her head, also asleep. Tanshin sat in between Kokoroe and Tomoshibi. They were talking about soccer. The subject caught Gatomon's attention and soon she was talking with them as well. Monmon was hanging from the mast, sometimes upside down, and staring out to sea. Shinai and Anchuu were asleep, leaning slightly on eachother. Mushroomon was leaning over the side of the boat, his stomach upset. Puffmon kept himself anchored between Anchuu's feet, fearful of blowing away. Shoki and Tanomoshii were alternating between rock, paper, scissors and playing thumb wars. Poyomon and Pupumon were cheering the two on, always cheering on the one who seemed to be losing. Seimei occupied herself with trying to avoid conversation with Lopmon while Kanki tried to strike up a conversation with Renamon. Shinzen seemed content with the small amount of quiet on her end of the boat, but ultimately found herself poking Elecmon, and then trying to keep him from stealing her hat. At the front of the boat, Seidaku and Denkou were leaning over the edge, watching the waves and recieving the occasional spray. Syniomon and Popomon were asleep with Syniomon curled up and Popomon curled on her ears. A vast majority of the trip went like that, all through the day until nightfall. It was shortly after the sun had set that Monmon started hooping and hollering.

"I see mainland!" he shouted, startling everyone. "See see! There it is!" Everyone turned to look, but only darkness met most of their eyes. Renamon, Monmon, Gatomon, and Evelomon could see it well.

"Finally!" Roten said, standing up and stretching.

"Here here," Mushroommon said wearily, raising his arm from his slouched position next to Anchuu. Anchuu moved his arm.

"How long have you been there?" he asked warily.

"A while," Puffmon said. "Poor fella, just not cut out for the open water."

Things were silent for a little while longer as everyone stretched and prepared to land. Then, the boat shuttered to a dead halt. "What happened?" Kokoroe asked. A suddenly bout of splashing and Kokoroe's scream told everyone that something was wrong.

"Kokoroe!" Shinzen shouted.

"What happened?" Seidaku shouted, looking around blindly in the darkness.

"Kokoroe's gone!" Shinzen shouted. Then there was more splashing, then Kokoroe screamed again. "Kokoroe!"

"Help!" she shouted. "Digimon! Something! A-!" They heard her go under.

"This isn't going to work!" Shinzen said. "We need more light! Candlemon, where are you?" Candlemon's dim light suddenly blazed strong, illuminating the whole boat as he floated over to Shinzen. Everyone looked in the water. Then saw nothing. Then Shinai screamed. Everyone looked to see red tentacles snaked around her. Anchuu grabbed her arm but she was pulled away, with Anchuu almost being pulled along with her.

"Octomon!" Seidaku shouted, standing up. "Evelo-!" Red tentacles leapt from the water and grabbed Seidaku, too. Before Denkou could react, Seidaku was gone. Evelomon followed her with a firm grip on her leg.

"Oh no, what do we do?" Roten cried.

"We get in and fight!" Falcomon said.

"I can't do nothing..." Mushroommon said sickly.

"He really can't," Puffmon said. He gasped when a tentacle leapt from the water. "Anchuu!" Anchuu turned and saw the tentacle. It wrapped around his arm, but instead of letting it pull him in Anchuu pulled back. Tanshin, Tomo, and Tanomoshii pulled on him too. They all fell back as a red octupus flew from the water and landed on the boat.

"Falco Rush!" Falcomon shouted, bringing his leg up to kick the Octomon. The attack never connected as one of the eight tentacles whipped around and smacked Falcomon. He cried out as he left the area of light from Candlemon. A splash was heard, then there were the sounds of a struggle, then there was nothing.

"Falcomon!" Roten cried. She was pushed aside as Shoki stepped forward with Tanshin's soccerball. She chucked it at Octomon, hitting him directly in the head. The ball bounce back and Tanshin caught it. He found that to be a mistake when a tentacle followed the ball and smacked him into the mast. In shock, he almost fell out of the boat. Monmon caught him, though, and pulled him back. Then he turned to Octomon. He pulled the over-sized slingshot from his back and ran at Octomon.

"Swing Swing!" he shouted, swinging it at Octomon. A tentacle met his gut and threw the little green monkey digimon into Tanshin. Renamon leapt over them and sent a diamond storm attack at Octomon. The octopus flew back and hit the side of the boat. The boat rocked violently. Then, its rocking changed directions. They looked at a whole bunch of tentacles grabbed the sides. "They try to tip it!" Monmon shouted.

From somewhere, Kokoroe's voice shouted, "Candlemon! Digivolve!" Candlemon did digivolve, just before the boat tipped, sending kids and digimon into the cold black water.

A crisp, salty wind buffeted Seimei's face as pale rays of light peeked into her eyes. She opened them and saw Lopmon, sleeping beside her. She almost screamed, but quickly remembered everything. Well, almost everything. She could remember the boat tipping last night, but she remembered nothing afterward. She sat up and looked around. She saw water all around her. She pressed on the material beneath her, and looked to her left. She couldn't recognize what she saw, except for sleeping humans and digimon. She looked ot her right and saw sleeping kids and digimon, too, but also saw something that did make her scream. A large tail like that of a whale slowly and gently moved with the surrounding water.

"What is the screaming for?" asked a large, low, rumbling voice. Seimei almost shouted again, but someone beat her to it.

"Who said that?" Roten shrieked. She was also awake, and standing up she was looking around. She seemed surprised that her shrieking hadn't awoken anyone. She stepped back, and jumped back forward as she stepped on something. She turned and saw Wizardmon, who had opened his eyes and was slowly rubbing his arm. "Sorry," Roten said. Then she gasped. "Falcomon! Where are you!"

"I'm over here!" Flacomon shouted, waving from across the group. Everyone was now getting up and rubbing their heads in confusion. Only Seidaku seemed to have a clue.

"Roten, calm down," she said. "We are on the back of a Whamon, a whale digimon." Seidaku nimbly walked around everyone to be closer to the head. "Whamon!" she said. "What happened?"

"I saw a group of troublesome Octomon last night and went to investigate," Whamon said. "If I hadn't, some of you might not be around. I reackon some of you were underwater for a while. Some Gomamon came along and helped all of you onto my back. I assume you were going for the mainland?"

"Yes, and thank you," Seidaku said. "We were within its sight last night. Where is it now?"

"I figured it would be best to take you to an abandomed port," Whamon said. "Word of humans in the digiworld has spread fast, and Soritamon has many followers and allies. It would be best to take you to a friendly area."

"You mean we're outlaws, eh?" Gatomon said. "Fun, fun."

It took half of the trip for Whamon to explain Soritamon's suddenly take-over and declaration of kingship over the digiworld, though he couldn't remember when. The kids were, indeed, outlaws and aiding them was punishable by death. On the second half of the trip, Seidaku talked about the kids' ancestors and about the past generations. Renamon, Lopmon, Syniomon, Gatomon, and Poyomon chipped in, filling in blanks and what-not. She also explained the importance of the crests and elements. By the time she was done, the sun was setting and they were nearing a run-down dock. The kids jumped off onto the dock, with Tanomoshii almost falling through a broken board. When the kids were firmly on the ground, Whamon bid them farewell and good luck, then disappeared into the waters. The kids looked at the run-down buildings nearby and cautiously walked over to them. One of the buildings had a door that was wide-open. Light from the orange sun made the interior seem scary from a distance, but it also seemed empty. When they got nearer, however, they saw a figure dart across the open doorway. Seidaku and Syniomon were already on their guard, Seidaku's D-Arc in hand.

"Who goes there?" shouted a voice. It was high and rough and made some of the kids cover their ears. "Who goes there!" the voice repeated.

"My name is Seidaku!" Seidaku shouted. "I am a digidestined!" There was a lot of movement in the building and a lot of voices. Then before their eyes poured out a huge group of digimon, at least twenty or so.

"Welcome, digidestined, welcome!" they shouted in overlapping voices. A few came up to the group and ushered them closer, and then into the building. The kids went willingly, though Roten and Seimei tried to keep as far from the digimon as possible.

"Welcome welcome!" yelled a pink flower bulb-like digimon. "Welcome to our hideaway! I'm Yokomon!"

"Hello," Seimei said politely. "Are you in charge here?"

"No," said a voice. "I am." The kids turned and saw a tall robot-like digimon.

"Andromon," Seidkau said, inclining her head. "Are you leader of the resistence or something?"

"In a way," Andromon said. "I've gathered those against Soritamon. After several years of his rule, we've had enough."

"Years?" Shinai said. "But, Seidaku said nothing was wrong when she left. She was only in the real world for a day."

"Time moves faster in the digiworld, remember?" Gatomon said. "Several years have passed in the digiworld during the time of one real-world day."

"That makes me feel old," Elecmon said.

"Anyway, about Soritamon," Seidaku said. "Do you know where he has based himself?"

"He and his followers are based at Solemn Per," Andromon said, walking over the the group. "It used to be Primary Village."

"That's where we were attacked!" Lopmon shouted. He moved into Andromon's sight. "The three of us, we were first attacked while we were flying over Primary Village!"

"Why would he turn Primary Village into his stronghold?" Gatomon asked.

"What is Primary Village?" Tanomoshii asked. He was sitting on the ground with Pupumon on his head.

"It is where digimon go after their data is deleted," Wizardmon answered. "They are recovered there and begin life again from their digieggs."

"Digieggs?" Shinzen and Kokoroe asked in unison.

"Think about it in our terms," Seidaku said. "Basically, when a digimon is killed they are reincarnated at Primary Village. They are reborn and begin life all over again. Some, however, don't make it to Primary Village. Remember how I told you about the data of digimon being absorbed by others?" The kids nodded. "Well, when that happens they don't get reborn."

"That is why Soritamon took over Primary Village," Andromon said. "He wants the data of deleted digimon to become stronger. He even has his followers out destroying the unfaithful."

"So, digimon don't come back?" Tanomoshii asked. Seidaku nodded.

"The more that are destroyed, the more powerful he will become," Andromon said. "He has been at it since he began his reign, but according to our spies it had been a slow process."

"Then we need to get there as soon as possible," Seidaku said as she turned to the group. "Thankfully, some of the digimon can digivolve to a fast state that we can use to get here faster. The rest of you..." She sighed. "I don't know. I'll think about it. Andromon, can we stay here tonight?" She turned back to Andromon, who was already sending digimon about to get together bed mats and blankets. "Thanks."

Night had fallen and both digimon and child was asleep, save for Shoki and Poyomon. Neither could sleep, for neither was comfortable. They tossed and turned until they were finally on their stomachs. They sighed in unison several times as they tried to force themselves asleep. "Do you think I'll be your partner?" Shoki whispered Poyomon. The little digimon looked at her

"Hard to tell," he whispered back. "I'd say it's likely, though. After all, Gatomon and Lopmon are partners with Kari and Suzi's descendents. I don't see why you should be any different." The two of them sigh and rolled onto their backs. As they finally began to drift off to sleep, they heard talking.

"Andromon, some of them don't have partners. I don't know if I should leave them here or take them along." They turned slowly and quietly to look just a few mats to the end of the row. In the faint moonlight they could see Seidaku talking to Andromon.

"Take them along," Andromon said. "They will find their partners soon enough. It would be disasterous to leave them here. You will need them before the end, and they are a danger to the digimon here so long as they are partner-less."

"I understand," Seidaku said. "I just wish they would have found their partners already."

"They may have," Andromon said. "More than anything, bonds determine a partnership. Bonds can be the first step toward a digimon-human partnership. The bonds that some of them have made will be important."

Seidaku turned to look at the sleeping group. Poyomon and Shoki closed their eyes. "Perhaps," Seidkau said. "I am counting on Shoki and Poyomon to be partners, due to Shoki's ancestor being Poyomon's previous partner. I suppose there are enough digimon tagging along. It seems to me that Monmon and Tanshin have bonded from the boat incident. Anchuu seems to be mildly tolerant of Puffmon, while Puffmon seems to have taken a liking to Anchuu. I know Denkou and Popomon were already bonding back on the island, as were Tanomoshii and Pupumon."

"You see," Andromon said, "These bonds may very well determine who partners with whom."

"I see your point," Seidaku said. They were silent there on after, and Shoki and Poyomon fell asleep soon after.


	5. Chapter 5

The kids were assembled in a group just outside of the building they had spent the night in. Some had awoken in the morning to a surprise; several digimon had inadvertently digivolved in their sleep during the night. Popmon was now Friimon, the little digimon that was naught but a mane, head, and tail. Pupumon was now a large yellow bee named Puroromon who sat on Tanomoshii's head and contrasted badly with his hair. Puffmon was now a rabbit-and-catlike creature named Kyaromon that Anchuu had to hold onto so the wind wouldn't blow it away. Much to Shoki's surprise, Poyomon, too, had digivolved. He was now Tokomon. Monmon was still Monmon, but with a good nights sleep he was incredibly energetic. He was kicking Tanshin's soccer ball around, and Tanshin was kicking right along.

"Thanks for the roof over our heads!" Kokoroe and Wizardmon said in unison.

"You're welcome!" the digimon shouted enthusiastically.

Andromon stepped in front of Seidaku and shook her hand. "You be safe," he said.

"You too," Seidaku said. "You watch over these digimon, you hear?" Andromon nodded and stepped back With Seidaku and Syniomon leading the way, the kids left the group of digimon behind.

- - - - - -

It didn't take long for Shinzen and Elecmon to begin bickering, or for Roten and Falcomon to start complaining about the bickering. Kokoroe walked next to Shinzen mostly in silence, though she would answer all of curious Wizardmon's questions. Tanshin and Monmon kept running ahead of the group with the soccer ball, kicking it between themselves.

Tanshin often called for Tomo to join in, but Tomo was more comfortable just walking along with his hands in his pockets. Gatomon stayed on his shoulders, her long tail keeping her in balance perfectly. Tanomoshii and Shoki began talking about Puroromon's possible digivolutions with Tokomon making silly, sarcastic comments on each suggestion. Puroromon kept laughing cheerfully at the suggestions, seeing them as being very silly. Denkou and Friimon soon got involved in the moving soccer match, with Friimon being incredibly swift for having no legs. Seimei walked quietly by Lopmon. Anchuu was now playing with Kyaromon, throwing him tot he wind and then quickly catching him. Kyaromon was annoyed at first, but was soon finding it fun. All the while, Kanki and Renamon walked at the front with Shinai and Mushroomon. Mushroomon cured his boredom by occasionally poking Syniomon, who would retaliate by chasing Mushroomon around the group before she became tired. Shinai and Kanki were talking while Renamon walked along quietly. Seidaku was quiet content walking by herself. She found a sort of peace hearing and seeing the fun that the group was having.

"Hey Seidaku!" she heard Denkou maybe an hour or two later. Denkou and Tanshin were far ahead with Monmon and Friimon. The four were stopped in the middle of the trail.

As they got closer, Seidaku replied, "What is it?"

"Are there trains in the digital world?" Tanshin asked. The group looked at the set of tracks that crossed the trail at a diagonal.

"There are train-like digimon," Seidaku said, looking down both ends of the track. "They're called Trailmon. You know, if we find one we might be able to hitch a ride west and take us closer to primary village."

"Ride in a digimon?" Seimei said warily.

"Who cares!" Roten and Falcomon said. "A train! Hooray!" Some members of the group rolled their eyes before realizing that Seidaku was already heading left down the tracks. Syniomon, Kanki, and Renamon were right behind her. Everyone else hurried behind her, leaving Roten and Falcomon to their daydreaming. When the two realized they had been left behind, they hurried to catch up. They hadn't gotten far off of the trail before they could see the tracks vibrating.

"One's coming!" Seidaku shouted to the group. They stepped away from the tracks, but since Seidaku continued on they followed.

"I hope the one coming will give us a ride," Roten said to Falcomon.

"Agreed," Falcomon said. "My legs hurt."

"Well, then fly," Roten said. Falcomon shook his head.

"My wings aren't good for flying."

- - - - - -

Even though the tracks continued to vibrate and rumble, no train appeared for a long time. It wasn't until much later down the track that they heard the distinct sounds of a train coming up behind them. They all turned and saw the strangest train any of them had ever seen, save for Seidaku and the digimon. It was muddy brown and had a face on the front. "Let me do the talking," Seidaku said as she passed by everyone. She lifted her arms and waved them. The Trailmon slowed, and then stopped just in front of Seidaku.

"Humans," it said. "You humans are a rare sight. You must be the outlawed ones. You must also be going to Primary Village, am I right?"

Seidaku nodded. "Will you help us?"

"I have an allegiance to freedom," Trailmon said. "You lot represent that freedom we have been denied for so long. I'll take you as far as I can." Roten and Falcomon jumped for joy and were first to get into the compartment that Trailmon had opened. The others followed, with Seimei and Kokoroe saying a polite thanks.

Denkou laughed and shook his head. "You know," he said to Friimon as he went to get in, "A few days ago, this would have seemed mighty strange."

Seidaku smiled. She looked up at Trailmon. "Thank you very much," she said. "This means a lot."

"No problem," Trailmon said. "I was wondering if those rumors were true. Though, I thought you'd be a little more careful about who you trust. Not that I don't appreciate it, though!"

"It's okay!" Syniomon said. "We have to be careful, sure, but I have an intuition about who can be trusted!"

- - - - - -

In their car, the group relaxed. Roten and Falcomon had kicked back, their feet on the seat beside them. Kokoroe and Wizardmon were watching the land go by through the window as Wizardmon asked more questions. Elecmon was asleep, with Shinzen's feet resting on his back. Shinzen was leaning against Tanomoshii, who was also sitting sideways, with Puroromon on his lap, asking him curiously about what food humans ate. Seidaku and Syniomon were sitting silently in between Seimei and Tomo, who were both equally silent. Lopmon and Gatomon were asleep on the floor in front of their partners. At the opposite end of the car, Tanshin and Monmon were facing off against Denkou and Friimon in a small soccer game. Shinai and Mushroomon stepped in on Denkou's side, leveling the playing field quite a bit. Kanki kept himself entertained by watching them while trying to explain the rules of real soccer to an uninterested Renamon. Anchuu was busy pulling at Kyaromon's ears while avoiding his teeth. The two of them had made a game out of this. Out of sight of the others, Shoki sat alone on the floor across from the door. She was sitting with her back against the wall. She was looking at her feet sadly. Tokomon was on her shoulder. "Why are you so sad?" he asked.

Shoki shook her head. "It's a lot of things back home," she said.

"You can tell me," Tokomon said. "Maybe it will make you feel better."

Shoki shook her head, then looked at the door in thought. "Well, it's my family," she said. "When I was ten, my mom left my dad and I for a guy in Kobe. That was two years ago, and I'm still so sad. My mom just ditched us. We were just a happy family, too. They never fought, never argued. I don't know why she left us for another man. I don't know why she left my dad. He was the sweetest, kindest, most gentle man in all of Tokyo. Then, when mom left, he changed. He's quiet. He doesn't joke, he doesn't smile, he doesn't even say hello or good bye to me without me saying it first. It's as though a part of him died. He always looks so sad." She sighed and wiped away the tears that were forming with the back of her hand. "I try to make him happy, to make him smile. My grades are perfect, I'm in important clubs and programs and I even got a small job, but nothing seems to make him smile, to make him happy. I just don't know what to do!"

Tokomon looked down the little hall to the main car. Thankfully, no one noticed Shoki's sadness. He looked back at her and said, "I'm not sure this will make you feel any better, but TK had family trouble, too. See, his parents separated when he and his brother Matt were still young. His mom took him while his dad took Matt. Their parents never got back together, even after things with the Digiworld were settled, but still, TK and Matt had each other."

Shoki rubbed her nose and said with a laugh, "You're right, it doesn't help. But just proves that family doesn't mean much in these lines."

"You don't know that," Tokomon said. "You know, Shinzen is Matt's descendent. Matt and TK were brothers, making you and Shinzen related somehow. Maybe you two could become family."

"I highly doubt it," Shoki said. "We're too different, her and I. Trust me." Tokomon sighed, not knowing what else to say.

The ride was very peaceful the next few hours. The soccer game went off and on, with Renamon getting in a one-on-one with Mushroomon, and quickly claiming victory. Those who slept continued to sleep. Shoki and Tokomon remained at their place in the hall. Suddenly, the car came to a screeching halt that shook everyone out of their activities and lack-there-of. Seidaku peered out of the window and gasped. "Everyone down!" she said in a panicked whisper. Everyone got onto the floor, with Wizardmon pulling Kokoroe down. Everyone pressed themselves down. Seidaku was on one knee. "Go for the hall," she whispered. When her eyes connected with Gatomon, she said, "Kodimon." Gatomon nodded in acknowledgment and hurried Tomo along.

Evelomon remained behind with Seidaku as everyone filed into the hall. Roten was being strangely compliant. Even Falcomon noticed. He seemed slightly worried, but Seidaku chalked it up to the threat of Kodimon. Suddenly, the car rocked sideways. Kanki nearly flew to the window, but Renamon grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back before he touched. Soon, only Seidaku and Evelomon were left. "Wait, I don't remember seeing Shoki and Tokomon," Seidaku whispered.

"They're in here," Denkou said, poking his head around the corner. Seidaku nodded, and went to join them when the sound of shattering glass from behind her sent her flat to the floor. "It's Kodimon!" Denkou shouted, coming out with Friimon. Denkou and Seidaku were caught off-guard as Friimon was surrounded in the light of digivolution.

"Friimon digivolve to Leormon!" Friimon shouted as he became Leormon, who immediately launched himself at Kodimon and sank his teeth into the giant bear's arm. Seidaku took a fighting stance as her D-Arc began glowing with Evelomon.

"Evelomon digivolve to StarEvelomon!" Evelomon shouted. The giant rabbit sprang out of the car and tackled Kodimon just after Leormon was flung aside. Seidaku climbed out of the car. She was followed by Denkou, who stared in wonder at the yellow and white digivice in his hand.

In the hallway, those with digimon prepared to go and help. Tanomoshii, Shoki, Anchuu, and Tanshin where preparing to make a run for it. Before any of them could do anything, the door to the outside was ripped open. Standing outside was Polamon. "Hello children," he said with a grin. Falcomon ran to the doorway, followed closely by Roten, who clutched her purple and white digivice as it glowed. Falcomon was enveloped in the same light.

"Falcomon digivolve to Diatrymon!" The light exploded, revealing Diatrymon. He opened his beak, shouting as he did, "Destruction Roar!" Pounding waves of sound struck Polamon and threw him into the nearby trees.

"Go and help Denkou and Seidaku!" Roten shouted roughly. "Diatrymon and I will take care of these guys!"

No one argued with the suddenly-changed Roten. Tanshin and Anchuu hopped out of the car, followed by Tanomoshii as he helped Shoki. Roten followed riding on Diatrymon's back. "Head for the trees!" Diatrymon told the four. They hurried to shelter as Polamon got up. From behind the trees, they watched as Roten and Diatrymon had a stare-down with Polamon.

Back against Kodimon, Leormon and StarEvelomon were slowly losing their grip. Kodimon seemed to adapt to everything that they did. The fight had moved quickly from Trailmon, and Seidaku and Denkou had a hard time keeping up. When they finally did arrive, they watched as StarEvelomon was pinned beneath Kodimon. Leormon took advantage of this and sank both teeth and claws into Kodimon's exposed wings. Kodimon roared and arched his back in pain. He flapped is wings hard, throwing Leormon into the distance and pushing StarEvelomon into the opposite direction. In his rage and pain, Kodimon wheeled around and pointed his paw at Seidaku, who was running toward her fallen partner. She didn't notice the ball of fire that flew at her. Luckily, Denkou did, and came running up behind her in time to push her to the ground. Denkou fell beside her, but was only down for a moment before pulling her up and running out of the way of another fireball.

"Leormon!" Denkou shouted, looking to where his partner had been thrown. Leormon was still on the ground, but he was moving. Denkou gasped as Seidaku pulled him to a stop. A row of fireballs erupted in front of them. They watched at they were surrounded by fire. Kodimon loomed overhead, his paws alight with red fire. Denkou pushed Seidaku behind him, holding her there with his hands on her arms. "Stay behind!" Denkou shouted.

"Denkou!" Seidaku shouted in argument. Before she could say anything further, lightning poured from a cloud above, enveloping Kodimon and throwing him off balance. Kokoroe and Wizardmon were quickly approaching.

Kyubimon quickly overtook them. On her back was Kanki, Shinai, and Mushroomon. Kyubimon slowed down just enough for Shinai and Mushroomon to jump off safely. She quickly got back up to speed, and when she was just a few feet from Kodimon, she shouted, "Fox-Tail Inferno!" Little flame lit on her tails and flew at Kodimon, attacking him across his stomach and finally knocking him over.

While Mushroomon and Shinai tried to figure out how to digiolve, Turuiemon and Seimei caught up. Turuiemon left Seimei and charged at Kodimon. "Gauntlet Claw!" he shouted, bringing his silver "claws" up as they began to glow. He leapt into the air, and drove the claws into Kodimon's wings, pinning him to the ground. Kodimon roared in pain. He violently began thrashing about, threatening to tear Turuiemon apart. Woodmon couldn't get close enough to attack. Gatomon, on the other hand, could do something about it.

After she and Tomo checked on Leormon, she quickly ran at Kodimon and, nimbly avoiding his claws, landed on his face. "Cat's Eye Hypnotism!" With her eyes staring into his, she hypnotized Kodimon into paralysis.

"What did you do to me?" he asked fearfully. Now, everyone was together. StarEvelomon had returned to Evelomon and was being held by Seidaku. Denkou was kneeled beside Leormon. Gatomon flipped backward to land on Tomo's shoulders.

"What do we do with him now?" Seimei asked as Turuiemon returned to her.

"We destroy him," Gatomon said. Tomo gasped.

"What?" he asked. "Why?"

"We shouldn't!" Shinai said fearfully. "He's defenseless now!"

"I agree," Mushroomon said. "Beside, we could force him to help us."

"We should be rid of him quickly," Turuiemon said as he wiped the blood from his "claws." "After all, Gatomon's hypnotism won't last forever."

"Don't I have a say in this?" Kodimon asked meekly. Everyone responded with a unison "NO!" "But if you spare me I'll help you!"

"How do we know you won't turn on us?" Seidaku asked calmly as she stepped closer.

"I won't, I promise!" Kodimon said. "Polamon and I only serve Soritamon so we won't be deleted!" By now, Kodimon was crying. Seidaku nodded and sighed.

"Gatomon," she said, "Release him."

"What?" Gatomon was shocked. "Are you crazy?"

"Just do it!" Seidaku said irritably.

"Then the rest of us are going to help Roten and Diatrymon!" Shinai said. She and Mushroomon climbed onto Kyubimon's back with Kanki and rushed back to the Trailmon.

Seidaku and Denkou looked at each other in confusion. They stayed behind with their fallen digimon as Gatomon released Kodimon. "I promise to help you," he said, hiding his torn up wings behind his cape. "But, you have to protect me against him!" Seidaku nodded. Tomo and Gatomon rushed back to the Trailmon as Seidaku and Denkou walked back with Kodimon.

- - - - - -

Roten and Diatrymon were holding their own against Polamon. At least, they did for a while. Polamon soon adapted to them. By then, Roten was standing by the trees with the others, for she had been thrown off by the force of Diatrymon's "Mega Dash Impact." From her place she watched in horror at Diatrymon was thrown against Trailmon, causing the train digimon to roll to his side.

"Why didn't Trailmon leave?" Shoki asked.

"I don't think he could," Tokomon said, "Or he didn't want to leave without us."

"He should have left," Anchuu said, gritting his teeth and clutching his fist. "He's just getting hurt this way!"

"Diatrymon!" everyone watched at Polamon began pummeling Diatrymon into Trailmon. Even Diatrymon's metal feathers couldn't protect him from Polamon's fury.

"That's it I've had enough!" Puroromon shouted. He left Tanomoshii's head and flew at Polamon. He landed on Polamon's ear. "Chikkuritto!" Puroromon shouted. He planted his stinger on the ear and stung, injecting as he did a small amount of poison..

Polamon shouted in surprise more than pain and turned around, flinging Puroromon back toward the trees. He was promptly joined by Monmon and Kyaromon. Kyaromon charged at Polamon and jumped. Using the gentle breeze, he slammed into Polamon's face, slightly crushing the bear's nose. Kyaromon bounced back and floated in the wind before catching Roten's hat.

Monmon was armed with his enormous slingshot. Lodged into the little cradle was a large rock. Monmon pulled it back and launched it at Polamon, who caught the rock and crushed it with in his paw with a laugh. He looked up in time to see Monmon mere inches from his face, swinging the slingshot at Polamon's face. The slingshot got his eye. Polamon roared and threw Monmon away. The green monkey landed hard on the ground, rolling twice before stopping. Tanshin ran out of the trees to Monmon just as he de-digivolved into a green digimon with a leaf on its head. Tanshin picked him up and looked up to see a giant sphere of ice heading for him. The ice shattered mere inches from him, the shards scratching him.

He looked over and saw a larger, meaner version of Puroromon. Next to it was a white weasel-looking thing with purple markings and its body wrapped around a large gold bullet cartridge. Anchuu and Tanomoshii were standing close behind holding Digivices like Roten had. Anchuu's was black and white while Tanomoshii's looked to be green and white.

"Okay Kudamon, let's take care of this idiot," Anchuu said to the white weasel.

"Go for the wings FanBeemon!" Tanomoshii shouted to the large bee. Both digimon nodded and flew to Polamon. Kudamon started to rotate his body as FanBeemon flew hard and fast at Polamon. FanBeemon bent his back and pointed his stinger at Polamon's glowing paw.

"Gear Stinger!" he shouted. From his stinger came a great needle. It flew at Polamon and lodged itself in his paw. The Polamon withdrew his paw. Kudamon, now rotating his body quickly, shouted, "Bullet Whirlwind!" His body rapidly unwound and released the golden bullet, sending it roaring toward Polamon. The bullet hit Polamon's stomach and threw him over Trailmon and onto the ground on the other side. FanBeemon followed, firing needle after needle at Polamon. Kudamon helped Diatrymon up and they followed. Anchuu and Tanomoshii also followed. Roten, on the other hand, stayed back with Tanshin and Shoki.

"Tanshin, are you and Monmon okay?" she asked. Tanshin nodded.

"I'm raring for battle!" Monmon, now Tanemon, said as he leapt from Tanshin's arms. Tanemon was soon up on Trailmon and heading over. Tanshin quickly followed.

"What about him?" Roten asked, looking at Tokomon.

"I'm going to help, too!" Tokomon said, trying to free himself from Shoki, however, wasn't giving in.

"Let's go and check on Trailmon," Shoki said.

- - - - - -

Meanwhile, Polamon was being held down by Diatrymon's roars and FanBeemon's stings. Kudamon kept Polamon blinded by a light being emitted from his earring. Tanemon and Tanshin were arguing near by. Not far from the little battle were the others, running as fast as they could. At the lead was Kyubimon with Shinai, Kanki, and Mushroomon, followed almost immediately by Turuiemon with Seimei on his back. Kyubimon slid to a halt, allowing Shinai and Mushroomon to get off. This time, Mushroomon had no trouble digivolving into Woodmon. Turuiemon and Seimei stopped to the left of Polamon. Tomo and Gatomon were to his right. Shinzen and Leomon stepped in enclosing the circle that surrounded Polamon.

"Time to give up," Shinzen said. "You're surrounded!"

"I'll never give up!" Polamon shouted.

"Polamon, it's okay." Polamon looked over at Kodimon approached, flanked by Seidaku and Evelomon on the left and Denkou and Leormon on the right. "give up," Kodimon said. "We can help them defeat Soritamon and be free. They'll protect us."

Polamon's eyes narrowed as he glared at Kodimon. "Traitor."


	6. Chapter 6

"Time to give up," Shinzen said. "You're surrounded!"

"I'll never give up!" Polamon shouted.

"Polamon, it's okay." Polamon looked over at Kodimon approached, flanked by Seidaku and Evelomon on the left and Denkou and Leormon on the right. "give up," Kodimon said. "We can help them defeat Soritamon and be free. They'll protect us."

Polamon's eyes narrowed as he glared at Kodimon. "Traitor."

- - - - - -

Kodimon was caught off guard. "Traitor?" he said questioningly. "Polamon we'll be free!"

"Free?" Polamon said with a laugh. "We'll be their servants then. I'd rather be servant to the winning side."

"That settles it then," Shinzen said. "Leomon, let's finish him."

"No, please wait!" Kodimon shouted. "Polamon, think about it! You're outnumbered! They'll destroy you right now! If you join them like I have, they'll protect us from Soritamon and we'll help destroy him!"

"You're an idiot Kodimon," Polamon said. "Soritamon will defeat them easily. Already he's nearing his third level of power. These children will never defeat him."

"Too bad you won't get to witness his defeat," Seidaku said. "We won't let him win. No generation before has allowed evil to prevail. On way or another, evil is always defeated. I've witnessed it all. You'll never win."

Polamon growled, but then fell silent. In defeat, he hung his head. "Fine," he said. "But, I'm only doing this because Kodimon in-" Polamon gasped and roared as his wings fell to the ground. Blood flowed freely from his back. His wings disappeared, becoming nothing more than loose data. Polamon fell to his paws and knees, allowing everyone to see a tall purple bear standing atop Trailmon's side. It lifted one of its great claws and drove it into Trailmon, then tore a great hole. It leapt into the air as the train digimon turned into data and disappeared. It landed several feet from the group.

"Weak traitors," the bear said. "You aren't fit to exist."

"Grizzlymon!" Kodimon shouted. His lifted one of his paws and pointed it at the digimon.

"Hello Kodimon," Grizzlymon said. "I see you still stand. Your wings must not have been as injured as I thought. I told Master Soritamon that you two were weak. Though, I thought Polamon was weaker than you. Seems I was mistaken. I'll leave you to die another day, Kodimon. I have other more important matters to attend to." Grizzlymon turned and began to head into the woods.

"I don't think so!" Diatrymon shouted. "Destruction-"

Grizzlymon turned with a smirk and whistled. Shoki, Roten, and Tokomon were thrown from the woods, landing in front of Grizzlymon. Diatrymon closed his beak and ran forward. Grizzlymon shook his head and placed a claw on Roten's neck, the sharp tip digging lightly into her neck. Diatrymon skidded to a halt. "If there's one thing I despise most," Grizzlymon said, "It's weak digimon." He turned swiftly and kicked Roten and Shoki, sending them into the dirt and himself into the woods. Diatrymon sped up to them as the others followed.

"Roten," Diatrymon said, "Are you okay?"

"I just got thrown out of a tree and kicked into the ground," Roten said through her gritted teeth. "Of course I'm okay!"

As Roten got to her feet with Diatrymon's help, Shoki sat up on her legs and held onto Tokomon tightly. "Are you okay?" she asked. Tokomon looked up at Shoki's scratched, tear-stained, dirt-covered face. Not a scratch was on him, he knew.

"I'm fine Shoki," he said. "Shoki, you can't stop me from fighting all of the time! I need to be able to protect you."

Fresh tears filled Shoki's eyes and she hugged Tokomon closer and tighter. "So what happened to Trailmon will happen to you too?" Shoki said with a shaken voice. "No! Never!" The others didn't know what to say or what to do. The champion digimon returned to rookies, save for Gatomon, Wizardmon, Evelomon, and Diatrymon. Mushroomon and Wizardmon helped Roten onto Diatrymon's back as Shinai and Kokoroe stayed by Shoki. The others gathered around Polamon.

Polamon was losing his breath fast. Kodimon was in a panic. "The only sensible and merciful thing to do it to end it fast," Seidaku said without a hint of emotion. Everyone gasped and protested, most of all Kodimon, but Polamon silenced them.

"Please do it," he said with a gasping breath. "Please." Seidaku nodded and pulled out her digivice. Evelomon was ready to digivolve, but Kodimon grabbed Seidaku's arm.

"No... Let me," he said. Seidaku nodded and backed away, signaling the other to do the same. "I'll bring revenge upon him," Kodimon told Polamon. "You shall be avenged, brother." Kodimon aimed both paws at Polamon. "Inferno Saw!" Two bands of fire left the rings around Kodimon's wrists. The bands wrapped around Polamon and, in the blink of an eye, set him on fire and turned him into a could of data that disappeared quickly.

The others joined them in time to see it. Shoki broke down in tears again. Kokoroe and Shinai tried to consol her. For a time, it was the only sound that was made. Everyone was still, as though time had stopped. Finally, Seidaku broke the silence. "We should get moving."

- - - - - -

For the next few hours, everyone was silent. Shoki's cries had been reduced to silent tears that Tokomon wiped away every so often. Kodimon walked at the back of the group, trailed by Tanshin and Tanemon. Shinzen and Elecmon walked with Kokoroe and Wizardmon, who occasionally checked Roten's injuries. Roten didn't argue it. Tanomoshii stayed on Shinzen's other side with FanBeemon on his head. Denkou stayed close to Seidaku. Kanki walked with Shinai, holding her close. Mushroomon and Renamon walked close behind. Behind them was Kanki and Kudamon. Kudamon was once again wrapped around a large golden cartridge. The sun was hard on those who walked in the setting sun, and the shadows in the trees made those who walked near them uneasy. Suddenly, the trees ended and the group found themselves on top of a hill that over-looked a village. It looked rough, with the buildings being worn. Some were even heavily broken.

"Ethe Village," Kodimon said, walking to the front of the group. "Polamon and I attacked this village, but we met enough resistance that Soritamon ordered us elsewhere."

"Are there still digimon?" Seidaku asked. Kodimon nodded. "Well then, let's go."

"They won't appreciate my being here," Kodimon said.

"You're with us," Denkou said. "They'll have to at least tolerate you, right?" He looked to Seidaku for the answer and she nodded.

Things were silent for a while longer before fire, lightning, and water began to fly at them. They watched as a number of digimon took position at the barricade. Seidaku turned to the others and told them to stay put and that she would got up and talk to them. Denkou protested. "Leormon and I will go with you," he said. Leormon and Evelomon nodded in agreement; Seidaku didn't argue.

The four of them approached the tense digimon at the barricade. When they went to attack, Seidaku stopped and put her arms up. The others followed her lead. "We are friends!" she shouted.

"No one who is friend with him are friends of ours!" shouted the lizard digimon Agumon. The other digimon chimed in with their agreements.

"He is good!" Seidaku said, daring to approach further. "He has seen the error of his ways and has made a vow of commitment to our cause. I have with me the new generation of digidestined! We seek shelter after a harsh day of walking and fighting!"

"No shelter for him!" shouted the digimon Dogmon. "No shelter for him!" The other digimon began chanting with Dogmon. Suddenly they all quieted. They moved away from the barricade. A few moved a part of the barricade itself. From the opening came a porcupine digimon with a back full of icy quills.

"Come closer," it said as it approached. Denkou and Seidaku met the digimon halfway. As they approached, Seidaku noticed that on its legs were the crest of friendship. "I am Togemogumon," it said when they reach each other. "I am one of the guardians of Ethe Village. Something these digimon fail to remember is that our village guards the crests."

- - - - - -

The kids and digimon were settled into a comfortable, simply furnished room. It was tall enough for Kodimon to stand comfortably, but Togemogumon had insisted that he sit. So, Kodimon sat on a pile of cushions. A few digimon brought in food and drink for the group, though only one would go near Kodimon. That digimon called herself Mikemon. She looked like Gatomon, but she had an orange-brown design light a turtle and she didn't have a gold ring on her tail. She reminded Kokoroe of a calico cat.

Mikemon was kind to Kodimon and seemed to be the only one without a hateful grudge toward him. Kodimon was grateful toward Mikemon and her kindness. The kids ate quickly, all of them suddenly feeling like they had been starved for weeks. After they finished, the same digimon came and took away the dishes. Again, Mikemon was the only one who would go near Kodimon. The kids thanked the digimon profusely. They sat in silence for a while before being joined by Togemogumon and several other intimidating digimon. They each held a silver box in either their hands, paws, or mouth. One of the digimon was a bee with the crest of Knowledge on its helmet. A centaur digimon had the crest of Hope on the front of its armor. An owl digimon had the crest of Love on its head. A kabuki digimon with flowers for hands had the crest of Sincerity on the sash around her waist. A snake digimon with wings had the crest of Light on its forehead. A digimon that looked like a cross between a mouse and a cat was carrying a bundle of balloon in one hand; on the other hand was the crest of Kindness. A boar digimon that had fur like fire had the crest of Courage on the metal plate on its forehead. A whale-like digimon wearing a life vest and a life ring had the crest of Reliability on its belly.

The nine digimon stood in a line and set their silver boxes on the floor in front of them. "As I told you before, Seidaku, this village guards the crests," Togemogumon said. "In these boxes are the crests we each guard. The boxes are sealed and can only be opened by the touch of the one meant for it."

"Each of you shall have to come up and touch the box that corresponds to your ancestor," the kabuki digimon said. "I am sure Seidaku can help you figure it out. Obviously, because of your number, not all of you shall bear a crest. Those who have no crest will bear an element and shall have to go to the place of safe keeping for the elements."

"So, let's get started," Togemogumon said. The digimon nodded.

"I am Kabukimon of Sincerity," the kabuki digimon said with a bow.

"I am Boarmon of Courage," said the fiery boar.

"I am Opossumon of Kindness," said the digimon with the balloons.

"I am Orcamon of Reliability," said the whale-like digimon.

"I am Aurumon of Love," said the owl.

"I am Saggitarimon of Hope," said the centaur.

"I am HoneyBeemon of Knowledge," said the bee.

"I am Quetzalmon of Light," said the winged snake.

"I, Togemogumon, am of Friendship," Togemogumon said, concluding the introductions. "Will the descendents of Friendship please come forward?"

"Shinzen, Kanki, that would be you two," Seidaku said. Neither said anything as they went to Togemogumon.

"One of you, please place a hand on the silver box," he said. "Only one at a time." Kanki nodded and placed his hand flat on the top. He waited for a moment, but nothing happened. "You are not of Friendship," Togemogumon said. Kanki nodded and stepped back. Shinzen placed her hand on the seamless silver box. She gasped when a thin strip of light surrounded the middle of the box, creating a seam for opening. "You, Miss Shinzen, are the digidestined of Friendship. Please take your box and open it when the crest is needed." Shinzen nodded wordlessly and picked up the box. She sat back down with Elecmon as Saggitarimon stepped up.

"The descendents of Hope, please come forward," he said.

"Kanki, Roten, and Shoki," Seidaku said, "That would be you three." Kanki sighed and placed his hand on the box. Again, nothing happened. He went and sat down as Roten stepped forward. She placed her hand on the box, but nothing happened for her either. She went to sit down but Seidaku said, "You might as well stay up because you may be qualified for the crest of Love as well." Roten nodded and stayed standing. Shoki, nervous and quiet and still holding onto Tokomon, placed her free hand on the box. As happened with Shinzen happened with Shoki. The box gained a seam.

"Please take your box," Saggitarimon said. "Keep it always and open it when it is needed." Shoki, now incredibly pale, nodded and took the box into her hand. She went back and sat down next to Tomo. Saggitarimon stepped back as Aurumon stepped forward.

"Since you are also of Love, I shall go next," she said to Roten.

"Let's see," Seidaku said, "Shinzen, Roten, Seimei, and Shinai are all of Love. Shinzen, you don't need to try again, since you have your crest." Shinzen nodded as Seimei and Shinai joined Roten. Roten tried again, but to no avail. She sat as Shinai tried her hand. A seam appeared. She smiled at Aurumon and took the box without Aurumon needing to say anything.

"I know, keep it safe and open it when I need it," she said. Aurumon nodded with a smile and stepped back.

"Boarmon, could you go next?" Seidaku asked. Boarmon nodded and came forward. "Seimei, Denkou, you two are of Courage."

Denkou didn't need to get up. Seimei placed her hand on it quickly, believing she wouldn't get it. Much to her surprise and dismay, the seam appeared. "I don't suppose I need to repeat what's been said," Boarmon said jokingly. Seimei shook her head and replied with a meek "No." Boarmon cocked his head and then nudged Seimei's hand as she slowly picked up the box. "You didn't believe this was your crest," Boarmon said. "I can tell. You will see. You are brave and courageous. It will take time, but you will see." Seimei nodded and went back to Lopmon as Kabukimon stepped forward.

'Tanshin, it's yours," Seidaku said. "You are the only one left to have the crest of Sincerity besides Shinai, who already has a crest." Tanshin nodded. He went to Kabukimon and, instead of placing his hand on it like the others had, he simply picked it up. The seam appeared nonetheless.

"You haven't a new digivice," Kabukimon said. Tanshin looked up at her in surprise. "You will, have no worry." Tanshin smiled and hurried over to Tanemon. As Kabukimon stepped back Quetzalmon slid forward.

"Descendents of Light, come forward!" he said forcefully.

"Kanki and Tomo, that's you two," Seidaku said.

"I have a third?" Kanki asked.

"You forget, you have two ancestors who were digidestined," Seidaku said. Kanki shrugged. He hadn't stood up before Tomo had touched the box and created the seam.

"Guess I don't have to worry about it," he said.

HoneyBeemon flew forward. "That's me!" Kokoroe said enthusiastically. "Knowledge, right?" Seidaku nodded.

"Only you," she said. Kokoroe touched the box and picked it up as the seam appeared.

"You're an enthusiastic one," HoneyBeemon said. Kokoroe smiled and hurried back to Wizardmon.

HoneyBeemon flew backward as Orcamon stepped forward. "Tanomoshii, Denkou," Seidaku said. Denkou placed his hand and nothing happened. When Tanomoshii placed his hand, the seam appeared. Orcamon stepped back without a word. Opossumon wasn't as quiet.

"Okay, kids of Kindness, step right up!" she said.

"Roten, Kanki, and Anchuu," Seidaku said, "That's you three."

Roten and Kanki struck out, yet again. "I guess that means us two have elements," Kanki said. Opossumon didn't let them sit down without a red balloon each. Anchuu's hand reacted to the silver box with the crest of kindness. He took his box quietly and bowed to Opossumon. She giggled and waved her hand as Anchuu sat next to Shinai. Kudamon floated up and "sat" on Anchuu's shoulder.

"Well, that's all of the crests," Togemogumon said. "That is good. If one of the crests hadn't been taken, then who knows what could have happened." The digimon all bowed and exited, save for Orcamon.

"You all are welcome to wander around," he said, "but it would be advisable to return to this building when the night bell rings." He pointed one of his flippers out of the window to a tall tower. "That is, as you could say, our curfew bell. It is for our best safety." He bowed and left the room.

"I'm going to go and stretch my legs!" Shinai declared, putting the silver box into her waist pouch. "Look, a perfect fit."

"We'll go with you," Anchuu said as he stood, sticking his box into one of the large pockets on his pants.

"No, that's okay," Shinai said. "I'd rather go alone." She looked at Mushroomon and smiled. "Rather, just me and Mushroomon." Mushroomon nodded. Together, they left. Anchuu crossed his arms and walked out of the second door. Kanki thought for a moment before following Anchuu. Renamon followed Kanki dutifully.

When they were gone, Lopmon said, "Looks like Renamon has accepted Kanki." He looked at Seimei, who stared at her silver box sadly. "Hey, it will be okay," he said to her. "Like Boarmon said, it will take some time. Seimei sighed and nodded. "Come on, kiddo, let's go for a walk." Seimei smiled and stood. She followed Shinzen and Elecmon as they left. Roten and Falcomon then followed them. Kokoroe grabbed Wizardmon's hand and pulled him to the door, stuffing the silver box in her bag as she went.

"Well, since everyone else is going, we might as well go too," Denkou told Leormon. As Leormon bounded ahead to the door, Denkou put his silver box in his messenger back and then followed. Tanomoshii, Tomo, and Tanshin also put their silver boxes into their respected bags. Tanomoshii looked up to see FanBeemon already leaving.

"FanBeemon, wait up!" he said as he scrambled to his feet. He had to run to catch up, and wasn't the only one left behind. Tanemon was also leaving and was nearly stepped on by Tanomoshii.

"Watch it!" Tanemon shouted. When he saw Tanshin following, he playfully ran ahead. Now only Shoki, Tomo, Seidaku, and Kodimon remained. Tomo quietly got up and left. Gatomon was still on his shoulders.

Shoki showed no sign of leaving. Tokomon looked over at Seidaku, who winked at him. Tokomon smiled and quickly dislocated himself from Shoki's arms. "Tokomon!" Shoki cried. Tokomon ran to the door and stopped looking back at her. Shoki followed, and soon both were gone.

Seidaku looked at Evelomon. "You gonna go for a walk?" she asked.

"No," Evelomon said. "I'm gonna wander around and keep an eye on them all. You?"

"I'm kind of tired," Seidaku said. Evelomon nodded and hurried out through the door Tanshin and Tanemon had left. Seidaku looked back at Kodimon, who was staring out of the window. "How are you doing?" she asked. Kodimon didn't hear her at first. When he turned to her, he smiled sadly.

"Polamon it bound to be a part of Soritamon by now," he said.

He was silent for a while. "You two were close, weren't you?" Seidaku asked. Kodimon nodded. "Childhood friends?" Kodimon shook his head.

"He was my brother," he said. "Twin brother. Not much resemblance, I know. We were born from the same digiegg."

"Oh," Seidaku said. "I see. When you called him 'brother' you meant it literally. I see." She thought back to Willis, the American boy who had twin digimon from the same digiegg. His partners were Terriermon and Lopmon, though not the same ones that were partners to the tamers. She remembered how Lopmon had been infected with a virus.

"We'll defeat Soritamon," Seidaku said. "You'll see. We'll defeat him and Grizzlymon and you just might be reunited with Polamon."

Kodimon smiled. "Thank you," he said sincerely. "You are most kind to me."

- - - - - -

On the hill that overlooked Ethe Village, Grizzlymon stood with a cat digimon and two other figures.

"They've gotten to the crests," the cat digimon said. "All of them might be claimed."

"Only one way to know," said one of the other figures. It was female.

"We need those crests," said the other figure, a male.

"If the crests are gone, there is always the elements," the female said.

"Kodimon is there," the cat digimon said.

Grizzlymon grinned with a growl. "I'll deal with him."


	7. Chapter 7

"The town is so beautiful!" Kokoroe exclaimed to Wizardmon. They had been walking down a battered stretch of the street where young digimon played a game with three metal rings. "Despite the damage and worn look, its beauty is simply screaming!"

- - - - - -

"It was good to see your brotherly intentions returning," Kanki said to Anchuu. He and Kudamon were walking just a bit in front of Kanki and Renamon. "I've been worried ever since Shinai and I started dating. You seemed to have lost some of your brotherly ways toward her. I was glad to se some of them tonight."

"Shut up, you idiot," Anchuu said. Kanki stopped walking in surprise. "You are so oblivious and idiotic. Quit your blabbering already. You shouldn't talk about things you know nothing about." Kanki, at a loss for words, watched as Anchuu and a surprised Kudamon disappeared around a corner.

- - - - - -

"Tanemon!" Tanshin shouted, running after the surprisingly-fast digimon. "Slow down!"

"Come on!" Tanemon replied playfully. "I thought you were fast!"

"I am!" Tanshin said. "I'm not used to running fast in sandals!" He shouted in surprise as one of his sandals flew away and made him lose his footing. Tanshin hit the ground hard, skidding a small distance. Tanemon ran to his side in a hurry.

"Tanshin, are you okay?" Tanemon asked. Tanshin didn't reply as the little digimon poked him. Suddenly, Tanshin's arms came up and grabbed the digimon tightly.

"Ha! I've got you now!" Tanshin shouted in victory. Tanemon squirmed, but couldn't get free. "You're not getting out. I'm used to having to hold a soccer ball tightly so the opposing team can't get it. You're not getting out of this death lock!"

- - - - - -

Tanomoshii chased after FanBeemon, who had taken his sport bag hostage. Tanomoshii, while an avid runner in track and soccer, was no match for FanBeemon's strong wings. "Come on already!" Tanomoshii shouted to his partner. He was so focused on FanBeemon that Tanomoshii didn't see someone come around the corner.

Tanomoshii fell backward as the person he had run into fell to their side. Tanomoshii sat up in a hurry, rubbing his head as he looked at the person in front of him. He gasped and grew very pale as Shinzen got to her feet. She looked down at Tanomoshii with a laugh. "Having some trouble with your partner?" she asked. Tanomoshii didn't respond. He couldn't believe he had run into, of all people, Shinzen. She whistled and waved her hand in front of Tanomoshii's face. "Hey there, you okay?"

"Oh, yes!" Tanomoshii said, nodding hurriedly.

"Good," Shinzen said. "If you're okay, do you think you could hand me my hat?" Tanomoshii looked in horror at his foot, which was firmly planted on Shinzen's fuzzy blue hat.

He lifted his foot in a hurry and picked up the hat, dusting it furiously. "I'm sorry, sorry, sorry!" he said. Shinzen snatched it from him and placed it on her head.

"Gee, calm down," she said. "You get too worked up."

"Sorry," Tanomoshii said meekly as he stared to the ground. Shinzen looked over at FanBeemon and Elecmon, then turned back to Tanomoshii.

She cocked an eyebrow at him and said, "So, are you planning on sitting down there forever?" Tanomoshii shook his head and jumped to his feet. He reached over and grabbed his bag from FanBeemon, who spun a bit in the air from it. Shinzen looked back down at Elecmon and smiled. "Say, you two want to tag along?" Tanomoshii grew red in the face.

"Tag along?" Tanomoshii thought. "With Shinzen? Shinzen just asked me to tag along?" He felt like he was going to burst. "Sounds fun!" he finally said.

- - - - - -

Seimei and Lopmon stayed close to the building that was their home for the night. They walked in silent circles around the building, not acknowledging those who passed. Soon, her circles changed and, for no particular reason, she strayed away from the building. Lopmon didn't notice at first, but he soon fell in step behind her. The further they walked from the building, the more uneasy Lopmon became. He didn't understand Seimei's impulse to separate from the building, but the more they walked in silence, the more he worried for her. Eventually, he hurried to walk alongside her. He took her hand and was surprised to find that she didn't react. "Seimei, are you okay?" he asked.

"Help me..." The two of them stopped in surprised. They looked for the origin of the voice, and were surprised at what they found crouched at the corner of a building.

- - - - - -

Shoki found Tokomon on a balcony rather high up on the building. She quickly forgot her worries of losing him when she saw the view. "It's beautiful," she said with a soft breath. She gripped the railing tightly as she scanned the twinkling lights below and around them. Tokomon looked up at her excitedly.

"It sure is beautiful," he said. He leaned back through the openings in the railing and gazed around.

"Hope..." Tokomon looked up. Shoki's happy expression had been replaced with an expression of somber remembrance. "Lights burn brightest in the eve of darkness, and from that darkness grows the hope of tomorrow's sun."

"Who said that?" Tokomon asked, assuming she was quoting someone.

She frowned and looked squarely at the railing. "My mother said that," she replied. "She said that the night before she left, when she tucked me in for the last time."

"Good words," Tokomon said. "It's quite true, you know. I've been witness to that many times before."

"I've never believed it," Shoki said. Her eyes grew dark as she straightened up. "After she left, I was never able to believe anything she ever said."

"But, believe that you must," said a firm and heavy voice. Shoki turned in surprise to see Saggitarimon standing just behind them. How he had come up behind them without them hearing the hooves, Tokomon couldn't figure out. "Your mother's words are true. Hope does, indeed, grow from darkness. You should not let negative emotions and feelings of hate impede upon such true words." The centaur digimon came closer, causing Shoki to try and back away. She was, however, stopped by the railing. Saggitarimon stopped. "You needn't fear me, little one."

"Sorry," Shoki said. She stared at the ground in front of her. "It's hard to not hate my mother for everything she did and didn't do. Likewise, it's hard to believe anything she said or did. After all, if someone can just... LEAVE like that, with no warning and no consideration for those they will hurt, how can you honestly believe them?"

"It is understandable, child," Saggitarimon said. "A wounded heart never truly heals, and an open wound can take ages to close. That is the way of things, unfortunately, no matter the world you live in."

"But it doesn't mean you should accept it," Tokomon said. Shoki bent down and picked him up. "After all," he continued, "An accepted wound will be a wound forever. If it is not accepted, something will be done against it and it will spur something else to try and heal it." With Tokomon in one arm and a hand on the railing, Shoki leaned back with a smile.

"My, you're very specific, aren't you?" she said in amusement. Suddenly, she felt her heart stop.

- - - - - -

For a good part of their walk, Tomo and Gatomon walked contently side-by-side, talking like age-old friends. As they walked back, Tomo insisted that Gatomon ride on his shoulders. They spent the return walk in silence, until Gatomon's ears perked and the hairs on her back stood straight up. Tomo hadn't noticed the change and was quite unprepared when he saw a very black version of her. This cat was purple and black and stared at them with menacing yellow-gold eyes.

"Hello," the cat said with a sickeningly sweet voice. "Humans are becoming a common occurrence here. How lovely. Tell me human, is you little kitty partner trained well?" Tomo heard Gatomon begin to growl dangerously. "Please, do tell. Does she flip on command? Oh, another question: Which crest do you have?" Gatomon suddenly leapt from Tomo's shoulder and landed in front of him.

"Nice kitty," said a voice. From seemingly out of nowhere stepped a beautiful teenage girl with shoulder-length green hair that flowed mainly to her right shoulder. There was a large spot of blue on her hair, but what caught Tomo's attention the most was the girl's large amethyst eyes. "You must be Tomo, the descendent of Kari Kamiya, the eighth digidestined and the digidestined of light."

"Uh, I am," Tomo said. He was surprised, to say the least.

The girl smiled. "I am Sen, and this is BlackGatomon. We'll be taking your crest now."

- - - - - -

"Seimei, I don't like this," Lopmon said. It was the seventh time he had said so, and Seimei had stopped responding after the third time. The one who had asked for help was a human teenage boy with scruffy hair and a red hat. His right arm was badly scratched and Seimei was wrapping the worst of the scratches in her handkerchief.

With the knot tight, but not too much so, Seimei sat back on her heels as stared at the boy. "How did you get here?" she asked. "Are you alone?" The boy didn't respond. He seemed afraid, and almost in a daze. "Well, I'm Seimei. What's your name?" The boy finally snapped his stare to her face and was promptly lost in her eyes. Again, he didn't respond. "Lopmon, we need to get him to the others," Seimei said to the rabbit digimon next to her.

"No," Lopmon replied. "Bad idea. I don't have a good feeling about this guy."

"He's obviously lost and confused," Seimei argued. "We can't leave him, and I won't." Seimei gently took the boy's uninjured arm into hers. "Come on, I'm going to get you some help." The boy didn't respond, but stood almost autonomously. Seimei walked slowly, as to make sure the boy didn't fall. At first, his arm was limp in hers. Then, much to her surprise, the boy gripped it and held on with almost a need to feel protected or secure. Lopmon grew more nervous at this gesture, but as they came closer to the building that was their evening home, his worries seemed to lessen. If this boy was evil or a threat, he surely would have done something back in the secluded alleys.

- - - - - -

Shoki's heart stopped as, suddenly, the solidity of the railing was lost beneath her. She felt the cool night air become frighteningly cold as her body fell into the air below. The only thing that stopped her was her frozen hand on the broken railing. She glanced below her to the openness and felt her heart begin to beat furiously. She found the air in her lungs and screamed.

- - - - - -

"Despite the damage and worn look, it's beauty is simply screaming!" When Shoki's screamed penetrated the cheerful atmosphere, Wizardmon became defensive and Kokoroe worried. "I didn't mean it literally!" Wizardmon took Kokoroe's wrist and pulled her along the quickly-emptying streets.

Tanshin and Tanemon hadn't recognized Shoki's cry, but its signal of danger threw them in a fury to the streets as they ran headlong into the crowd that rushed to the scene.

Shinzen and Tanomoshii were trailing their much-faster partners as they, too, raced to the origin of the scream.

Anchuu had unexpectedly run into Shinai and Mushroomon as they ran. The group was shortly joined by Evelomon, who informed them that Roten and Diatrymon had run ahead of her a while back.

The two of them were fast, but it was Renamon and Kanki who arrived first. They arrived on the roof with a snap and watched as Shoki hung for her life far from Saggitarimon's reach. Renamon leapt down and, as she descended, wrapped her arm around the frightened girl. They landed safely on the ground beneath. There stood Seimei and Lopmon, along with a boy neither digimon nor Shoki had ever seen.

"Shoki, are you okay?" Seimei asked. Shoki wordlessly nodded. Now everyone was at the scene, save for Tomo, Denkou, their partners, and Seidaku. After everyone asked Shoki if she was all right, their attention focused on the new kid.

"So, who's this?" Kanki asked as Renamon set him down.

"I don't know," Seimei said. She found that the boy still wouldn't release her arm, and now he was holding onto it with a firm, yet gentle, grip. He seemed almost fearful of everyone, or maybe just the digimon. "Lopmon and I found him. He hasn't said anything, and seems almost in a daze. We should get him to Seid-" Everyone gasped and hit the ground when the building behind them, the building that was supposed to be their home for the night, exploded.

- - - - - -

Shoki's scream hadn't gone unheard by Tomo and Gatomon, but they had a problem of their own. The dark Gatomon look-a-like was named BlackGatomon and was attacking them ferociously. Gatomon did her best against her dark counterpart, but found herself quickly overtaken. Tomo, meanwhile, had his attention on the girl named Sen. She quickly proved to be a karate student or something as she launched leg and arm at Tomo. He used every skill he had in soccer to avoid her, but just like Gatomon he found himself to be quickly overtaken. Both of them hit the ground hard, being thrown into the wall with a tremendous force. Before Tomo realized what was happening, Sen reached out and took his bag. He watched numbly as she searched around in it for his crest. She impatiently dumped out the bag in the street, the first item to hit being the silver box that held his crest of light.

Sen brushed aside the rest of the bag's contents and grabbed the box. "How lovely," she said. Then, her smirk twisted into rage as the seam around the box disappeared.

"Looks like only HE can open it," BlackGatomon said. "You'll have to get him to open it first."

"It's a handy little trick that the guardians have here," Sen said. She pulled Tomo's hands out and placed the box in them. She then maneuvered them to open it as the seam reappeared. Just as she got his nails inside the seam, she felt a swift kick throw her legs out from under her. Tomo kicked her away and held onto the box for dear life as BlackGatomon leapt at him. She stumbled as Gatomon's foot connected with the black cat's face. Digimon and partner got to their feet and tried to run. They could only watch as Sen and BlackGatomon gained on them. They would have caught up, too, had a long white snake not appeared in front of them.

Sen screamed, seemingly fearful of snakes, as Quetzalmon positioned himself between the two pairs. "Tomo, Gatomon, hurry and leave," he said. They had only paused a moment when they heard Sen's scream, and were promptly back in the fastest run they could manage. They never heard or saw a thing more until they grew near to the scene of the explosion.

Saggitarimon and several other Digimon plunged into the fire in search of those who might still be inside. Orcamon and other water-friendly Digimon began to douse the flames. The digidestined also lent a hand. Diatrymon was using his powerful legs to kicks dirt onto the lower flames. Lopmon digivolved into Turuiemon and was spinning like a whirlwind very close to the flames, absorbing a lot of them and causing them to fade. Mushroomon made it a point to stay as far from the flames as possible while Wizardmon used his magic to try and weaken it.

The Digimon, however, couldn't stop the building from collapsing. The digimon inside escaped in time while those outside got away before the flames and debris engulfed them. The digidestined were fearful for Seidaku and, to a lesser extent, Kodimon. Their fears only worsened when, out of the wreckage, leapt the large purple Grizzlymon. He seemed to be focused on something other than them, however.

What he was concentrating on leapt out of the debris shortly after Grizzlymon. It was Kodimon, looking no worse for the wear. He and Grizzlymon were consumed in their hand-to-hand battle. As they fought they sent burning debris all around and into the crowds of digimon. Diatrymon and Wizardmon blew away the debris that came toward their group. As the two bears fought on, the crowd of digimon disappeared and left only the guardian digimon of the crests. Quetzalmon wasn't among them, and the reason for that came busting into the group of digidestined shortly after.

Tomo and Gatomon made a staggering entrance, bowling right into Shoki and Tanshin. They explained, each in two breaths, about the girl named Sen and the BlackGatomon. Boarmon had heard the explanation as he came over to them. "So, it's them again," Boarmon said gruffly. "We've seen them sneaking around. They work for Soritamon, along with that Grizzlymon and his partner." When his beady eyes fell on the boy that still clung to Seimei's arm, Boarmon grunted and stomped his foot. "Get away from him! He works for Soritamon, too!" Seimei couldn't believe Boarmon's words. She looked at the boy, who's dazed, blank eyes stared at the fight in the fire fearfully. "Get away from him Seimei!" Boarmon said again. "He's Grizzlymon's partner!"

"No, you must be mistaken," Seimei said. "Just look at him." Suddenly, a bright glow began to emanate from a dark red and black digivice that was attached to the boy's black pants. The light disappeared with the blank look in his eyes. With a look of sudden surprise and realization, the boy jumped up and grabbed Seimei around the neck. He held her in front of him, looking at the strange faces around him. Seimei, in her shock, stayed silent. Turuiemon flipped his gauntlets down and took an offensive stance.

"Let her go," the digimon said in a low growl. The boy didn't answer as he slowly began to back away. He looked out to the battle. Grizzlymon had gained the upper hand and was driving Kodimon into the burning rubble.

"Grizzlymon! Get over here and get me out!" the boy shouted. Grizzlymon looked at him and, in a very begrudging manner, left the fires with one great leap. He landed behind the boy, who had leaned in toward Seimei's ear. In a whisper, he said, "You showed me kindness when there was none. You took care of me. For that, I thank you." Seimei nodded shallowly. As he loosened his grip, he whispered quickly into her ear. "My name is Hikage." Then, he tore his arm from her neck. She stumbled into Turuiemon's arms while Grizzlymon wrapped one of his own around Hikage. "Let's get Sen." The two leapt into the air, but weren't in the clear.

"Thunder of the Kings!" A great lightning bolt came from a dark figure just beyond the ruined building. It struck Grizzlymon's side, opposite the one Hikage was on. Into the light leapt a great, wild-looking lion. On its back was Denkou, who had a firm grip on something. Grizzlymon disappeared over the buildings, regardless of the attack. The lion digimon came to a halt in front of the others. It bent down so that Denkou could get off, carrying Seidaku wrapped in Kodimon's cape. They were further surprised to see a very battered Quetzalmon slink from the lion's back to the ground. The lion devolved into Leormon, who instantly joined Evelomon at Denkou's side.

Seidaku was unconscious, but otherwise seemed fine. "I think she hit her head when the explosion went off," Leormon said. "I know I hit mine."

"Were you in there when it exploded?" Roten asked as the guardian digimon helped Kodimon out of the wreckage. "What happened to you guys?"

- - - - - -

Earlier that evening, Kodimon had fallen asleep while Seidaku occupied herself by trying to braid her hair. After several unsuccessful attempts, she threw her hair over her shoulder and went out to one of the lower balconies. From there she watched Seimei's many circles around the building before the girl disappeared into the streets. It took Seidaku a while to realize she wasn't alone.

She jumped when Denkou stepped beside her. "Oh, sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, you just surprised me," Seidaku said. "I didn't think anyone would come back so quickly." Denkou leaned on the railing and looked out to the streets. Seidaku looked for Leormon and barely caught a glimpse of his tail as he went inside. "I'll guess that Leormon's tired," she said as she leaned on the railing. While Denkou was leaning forward on the railing, Seidaku leaned with her back to it.

With a soft blush that when unnoticed by either of them, Denkou looked up at Seidaku and asked, "How long, exactly, have you been in the digital world?"

Seidaku didn't dare to look at him. Instead, she stared into the darkened sky. "There's no way of knowing. I lost track ever so many years ago, and the conversion of time between the real world and the digital world has been changed so many times that it's impossible to tell that way. So, there's really no telling."

"There's no telling how old you are?" Seidaku nodded at Denkou's question.

"Let's just say I'm at least a hundred Earth years old," she said. "That could probably translate into over 5,000 years here in the digital world, all things considered."

Denkou whistled. "Wow, that's something," he said. "'All things considered?' What's that mean?"

"Well, during the first generation's time, the digital world moved much faster than the real world. Time was synchronized at the end of that generation and through all of the second generation's time. Then, something happened and a second digital world was created. The first digital world was sucked into the new one and we who survived had to adjust. Time desynchronized at that time, and every two digital days was one Earth day. That was how it was during the time of the third generation, but they only spent a couple Earth days in the digital world. Then, during the time of the fourth generation time increased exponentially. I think it might have been Ophanimon's doing, so that the digidestined wouldn't be missed in the real world."

Denkou nodded in shallow understanding. Seidaku pushed herself from the railing and said, "I'm going in for the night." Denkou followed, but no sooner had they gotten in had Kodimon grabbed them and jumped out of the building with flames at his heels.

- - - - - -

Denkou looked up at Roten, and then to everyone else. "Leormon and I had gone back," he explained. "Seidaku and I talked for a bit, and then went in. Kodimon grabbed us and got us out just as it was exploding. Grizzlymon had put a bomb in while Kodimon was sleeping. Leormon had found it. After that, Kodimon gave me his cape for Seidaku and went to fight Grizzlymon. Leormon digivolved into Raiamon and I wrapped up Seidaku. Then we went in search of all of you. We found Quetzalmon in pretty rough shape, so we brought him back with us."

"Sounds to me like Kodimon is a hero," Elecmon said. "Good work pal!" Kodimon nodded as he sat near the group.

"Some of us are trying to sleep," Seidaku said in a groggy voice. She cracked open her eyes and saw everyone staring at her. "What's everyone looking at?" She tilted her head back and saw the ruined building. She groaned and said, "I'm going back to sleep." The others just chuckled at their valiant leader.


	8. Chapter 8

The group slept surprisingly well that night. They slept under the watchful eyes of the crest guardians in the openness of the village courtyard. None made a fuss about sleeping in the outdoors, or about being so exposed. For some strange reason, each of them, from Roten and Seimei to Tanshin and Tomo, felt safe.

When the light of day peaked over the rooftops onto the group, the group almost immediately began to stir. Seidaku was the first to actually get up, followed by Denkou and Seimei. Each were prodded by their partners into getting up. Soon, everyone was up and about, stretching and getting the last of their yawns out of their systems. As they took their time waking up, a round of digimon brought breakfast. Mikemon was among them and was the only one who would serve Kodimon. However, the digimon didn't try to avoid him, and went past him as though he weren't there. Or, that's what he thought until a Yokomon hopped by and said with much excitement and energy, "That was awesome last night how you fought that Grizzlymon!" Some digimon around her nodded in agreement as they went about serving the digimon. It made Seidaku smile to see some acceptance beginning to sink in.

The kids ate breakfast much more slowly than they had eaten breakfast, taking the time to talk to many young and curious digimon. Denkou and Leormon were the most popular. The young digimon all wanted Leormon to digivolve. At a low point of the excitement was Seimei and Lopmon, who kept themselves somewhat distanced from the rest of the group. Seidaku knew that there was a lot from the night before that she didn't know. She had a feeling that Seimei and Lopmon's distancing might be caused by events from the night before. Granted, Seimei had tried to distance herself often during the trip, but this felt different. Seidaku got the impression that the others were keeping their distance from her as much as she was from them. She kept her wonderings to herself as she continued to eat the rice in her bowl. At least, she hoped it was rice. It didn't move, so she took that as a good thing.

From their place at the main entrance to the courtyard, the crest guardians watched the group of kids and digimon as they ate and conversed. The guardians were short one, as Quetzalmon was recovering from his injuries. He told his fellow guardians, in great detail, of his quarrel with the girl named Sen and her digimon BlackGatomon. The appearance of Sen and Hikage worried the guardian's greatly. The crests were all claimed, but the elements still remained. They worried about the consequences of two of the elements falling under Soritamon's command. "We must send them on their way at once," Orcamon said. "They must get to the temple and claim the elements."

"They need to, but they cannot," Boarmon said. Several of the other guardians looked at him in confusion.

"Certain members of the team are yet unprepared," Saggitarimon added. "Among many things that this group is unprepared for is the lack of Digivices. Shoki and Tanshin to not have new ones as of yet. It is not even clear if Tanemon is to be Tanshin's partner, or Tokomon to Shoki."

"We cannot keep them here, no matter how unprepared they may be," Kabukimon argued. She lifted her arm and motioned to the group. "They must continue on their way. Every moment we waste here in argument, Soritamon becomes exponentially stronger."

"Then we should travel with them," Opossumon said. "I volunteer!" The excited cat-like digimon stretched her hands into the air, nearly being lifted off of the ground by her many balloons.

"I believe some of us should go with them," Aurumon said in agreement. "I, too, would volunteer for such a quest."

"Some would need to remain behind," Togemogumon said, "But I believe that this will be necessary. They will need much guidance in the days following their departure. Many trials await each of them, most of all being the temple."

"I shall remain behind with Quetzalmon," Orcamon said.

"I, too, shall remain behind," HoneyBeemon said. "However, that does not mean I do not wish to go."

"I wish to go," Saggitarimon said.

"As do I," Kabukimon and Boarmon said in unison.

"Then it seems three shall remain while six go," Togemogumon said. "Very well. Orcamon, HoneyBeemon, the village is yours. We shall leave as soon as possible."

"Say…" The guardians looked at Boarmon as he stared at the group. "What would you say to inviting the enthusiastic one along?" The guardians knew who he was talking about, but why he asked eluded them.

- - - - - -

"I see," Seidaku said. She had been pulled aside by Togemogumon, who wished to speak with her. "So there are other humans in the Digital World, and they work for Soritamon. This is sad news, though sadder that Seimei has been effected by the boy. To be so kind and have it thrown back at you…" Seidaku shook her head. She really wished she had been awake for the events of last night.

"He repaid it, though," Togemogumon said. "He let her go unharmed, at least physically." Seidaku nodded.

"We shall leave for the temple immediately," she said. "It will be good to have your lot along for the ride."

"I fear there are many trials in store for them," Togemogumon said as he followed Seidaku back to the courtyard. "They are in for some rough times, with or without us."

- - - - - -

"Adventure, here I come!" Mikemon shouted in excitement as she bounded far ahead of the group. The group was even stranger looking that before now that six of the guardians were in company. Add the hyperactive Mikemon into the mix, and Seidaku knew things were only going to get hairier. Mikemon kept bounding ahead. Then she spun around and bounded back. "This is going to be awesome!" she shouted as she leapt onto Kodimon's shoulders. "I've never left the village before! This is going to rock!"

"Remember that we are on a serious and dangerous quest," Kabukimon gently scolded. Mikemon nodded and leapt down from Kodimon's shoulders.

"Why did you invite Mikemon along, anyway?" Roten asked Kabukimon. Kabukimon shook her head with a smile.

The group walked for a long time with the sun to their faces. It wasn't comfortable and it wasn't easy to see where they were going. They finally went off onto a forest path that cut off the sun entirely. The shade was a nice reprieve. The group walked for the whole day. Mikemon made rounds with a basket of snacks to keep everyone's stomachs content. Aside from her rounds Mikemon spent most of her time in Kabukimon's company.

The shade of the forest began to turn dark with night as the group came to a fork in their path. It split the path into three others. "Which way is the right one?" Seidaku asked. The guardians looked between themselves before looking at Seidaku.

"We are unsure," Boarmon said. "To our knowledge, this fork never existed. Why it is here, we do not know."

"So, which way do we go?" Seimei asked.

"We shall have to separate," Togemogumon said. The kids immediately began to object. Their objections were, however, silence by Seidaku.

"Then we will separate," she said. "We'll have three groups, obviously." Seidaku set to work making groups. However, not everyone was happy. For one, she separated Anchuu, Shinai, and Kanki. Each were in a different group. Then she put Roten and Kokoroe in a group together. They both argued it. Despite the arguments and opposition, Seidaku made the groups. "Going down the far left path will be me, Denkou, Shoki, Tomoshibi, and Shinai with our digimon," Seidaku said. "Saggitarimon and Opossumon will be with us. Going down the middle path will be Anchuu, Roten, Kokoroe, and Tanshin with their partners. Kabukimon, Kodimon, and Mikemon will go with all of you. Down the far right path will be Kanki, Seimei, Shinzen and Tanomoshii with their partners. Aurumon, Boarmon, and Togemogumon will be with them. Does everybody understand?" Everyone nodded and set off without another word.


End file.
